Misery Loves Company
by Casseh Valentine
Summary: .::Ch.21::. Dilvering a package in Nibelhiem, Cloud sees a light go on in the ShinRa Mansion. Without time to investigate, he sends Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi to do some snooping. COMPLETE!
1. A Light in the ShinRa Mansion

** Chapter One**

Cloud's motorcycle slowed to a stop in front of a brick building with a securely shingled roof. A sign hung from a wooden post with 'Weapon's Store' neatly printed on it in bold letters. He didn't need a sign to tell him he had arrived at his destination. He had lived in this town as a child. Now, he was here yet again with a heavy bundle of a variety of weapons to deliver. He picked them off from the back of his motorcycle and held them in one arm while he opened the door with the other.

He walked inside, holding the bundle now with two arms, balancing the weight. A roaring fire was lit on the hearth. _Just like home._ A fat man stood behind the counter, beaming with delight that his shipment had arrived. "Hello there, sonny. Welcome to Nibelhiem! You must be the delivery boy! Well now, set that heavy load down in that there corner. That's a lad. How much was that payment again?" Cloud set the bundle down in the corner, as instructed. "…550 gil, sir."

The man pulled out a pouch from his back pocket and laid it on the counter. "Say there, lad. Ye look a wee bit tired. Care to take a rest before you set out?" _Is it that obvious? _Cloud shook his head. "Thanks, but I really have to be getting back. I have someone waiting for me." The old man chuckled. "Oh, would it happen to be a lady friend waiting for you? Is she your wife, perhaps?" Cloud looked up and smiled. _Tifa._ "Yeah…you could call her that…"

Cloud mounted his motorcycle. He adjusted the left mirror slightly, catching a glimmer of light from behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with a building he had not entered in years. _It was the Shin-Ra Mansion._ He looked closer, observing each window. His eyes met the right top most window which was oddly enough, covered with curtains. _I'm certain that I don't remember curtains in that window…_Looking closer, he thought he saw a figure move across the room, turning on a light. _Who the heck would be in the Shin-Ra Mansion? The last time a light came on in that room was when…no. That's impossible. I can't check it out now…_

Upon returning to Midgar, the delivery boy and his blushing bride-to-be resolved to send two of their closest of companions to check out the Mansion…for curiosity's sake.

"**Me**? Oh GAWD, Cloud. You want **me** to go with Mayor of Depressed-Ville to the **gloomiest** of all places?" Yuffie swung her arms with added emphasis. Vincent slumped back on the couch. A part of him deep down almost wanted to shout 'You want me to go with that brat that is on permanent caffeine high? I'll be fine by myself, thank you.' But instead he merely said coolly, "…do you have a problem with me accompanying you?" Yuffie grimaced. _Well of **COURSE** I have a problem with you, Vampy! You scare the **bejezus** outta me when you stare at me with those creep fest **eyes** of yers! _But the female ninja from Wutai didn't say a thing, due to the fact that Vincent was staring right at her, creeping her out. And besides, she didn't really have a problem with him, he was just…frightening. It wasn't everyday that you got to see someone with such pale skin, deep crimson eyes and raven hair. He had nearly the same effect on everyone he met.

Cloud put his hands on Yuffie's shoulders to keep her from sky-rocketing through the roof, saying slowly "All we are asking is that you check out the Shin-Ra Mansion and see who is prowling around there."

Yuffie shook her head. "Why couldn't I go with Barret or Cid? I might as well take a block of wood and…" Yuffie's voice trailed off. _Oh Gawd! Now I've done it…_ Yuffie knew what that face meant…especially coming from Vincent Valentine. It meant 'shut up while you are ahead if you value your life'. Yuffie swallowed a lump in her throat. Crossing her arms she said, "Fine. I'll go, but you'll regret it **you spiky headed jerk!**" She plopped down on the sofa opposite of Vincent, who said silently, "When do we leave?"

Cloud sighed with a tone of one relieved. "You'll start out tomorrow. Cid is currently using the Highwind, but he promised to swing around tomorrow and he'll drop you off right outside Nibelhiem. The investigation should be thorough, so you should be back here within the next day if you don't find anything and within five days if you do." _Yeah they should be okay, if Yuffie doesn't talk his ear off first. _

Author's Note: Wow, my first chapter is completed! Now only countless chapters to go! Well, as Yuffie says 'Nyuk, Nyuk!' You know, this is my first actual attempt at writing. . ;;


	2. If Looks Could Kill

**Chapter Two: If Looks Could Kill**

Yuffie waved as the Highwind sped off into the distance. When the large airship disappeared, Yuffie lowered her arm. Presently, she shivered. "Gawd, did we have to come at night, Coffin-Boy…or…" she poked Vincent on the shoulder, which she had to stand on her tip-toes to do so, "…you got me out here at night so you can turn me into a vampire too?" She started to smile, then stopped when her eyes met Vincent's gaze. Two slightly narrowed red eyes peered out from his black bangs. "My name is Vincent, not Coffin-Boy. We came at night because you slept until this afternoon, without your things packed." He made a slight gesture with his head to her backpack.

Yuffie chuckled. "Well Soo-rry! Gosh Vince didn't realize you were so sensitive…and that must've been the longest sentence I've ever heard you say! I feel so accomplished." She wanted to make some wise crack about that deep crimson cape he always totes around…then decided that she had already caused enough damage for the moment.

A few minutes went by and the silence was broken by none other than…Yuffie, of course! _Gawd, this guy is way too stiff. Maybe I should've brought a board for better company. Hmm…_Yuffie put a slight skip in her step followed by a hop.

"Hey Vinnie…are we there yet?"

"…"

Yuffie looked up into the solemn man's face. _Skip, hop._

"Are we there YET?"

Silence.

"Hey Vinnniiiieee…." Yuffie sang.

"No, Yuffie. We are not there yet."

Yuffie danced about in a circle as she spoke. _Skip, hop._

"Oh YEAH, score one for the Yuffster! I made Vincent speak!"

"Yuffie, it would be beneficial for you to be quiet."

"Two points! But, Vinnie, could you repeat that in English for me?"

Silence held between the two for approximately two minutes.

"It meant 'Yuffie, shut up before someone hears your loud mouth.'

Vincent shot her a death glare.

_Gawd, _Yuffie thought, _if looks could kill…_

Author's Note: Ohmigawd, I finally got my second chapter up and running! Special thanks to Anarchy's Ashes for pointing out a flaw in the previous chapter. Domo Arigato! -bows- This chapter is a bit short…gah. Will make up for it in Chapter Three! Oh yeah, the ending to this one sucked. Sue meh.


	3. Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes

**Chapter Three: Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes.**

A wood of trees hid the land around Nibelhiem and in this wood, Vincent and Yuffie walked in silence. Said silence held for relatively ten minutes until Yuffie spoke, her voice seeming loud amidst the birds chirping softly. "Hey Vince, how far did Cid drop us outside of town?" Vincent's face showed no relative emotion when he spoke. "We are four miles from Nibelhiem, which we will come upon soon enough." Yuffie's eyes widened. "Why did he park us so far, Vince?"

Thunder rolled in the sky a few times before a crash of lightning hit a hill on the horizon. The sky darkened soon after and the rain fell like bullets. Yuffie darted under the nearest tree to try to keep her self dry, but in vain. Vincent stood next too her. "…if there is someone in Nibelhiem, they might get suspicious seeing a huge airship landing next to the town." Yuffie shook her soaked head.

"Gawd, didn't he check the tube to see the weather report!" No reply. Yuffie turned her head to see Vincent wasn't standing beside her anymore. She turned her head from side so side. There was still no sign of him. "Vincent? Where the heck did you go?"

Suddenly, a hand with a long black glove came from above her. Yuffie started to scream, but the hand covered her mouth and forced her to look up. Vincent was sitting in the tree above her. She shoved his hand off of her mouth. "Gawd, Vince! Why the h-"

Vincent reached his hand further. "Yuffie, shut up and grab my hand," he whispered. Obediently, the young ninja reached up as he lifted her off of the ground. "Dang Vince, do you have to scare me like that? And what the heck are we doing in a tree anyway? Don't you know that's like, the worst place to be during a- "Vincent covered her mouth again. He directed her face to look over the tree bough in front of them. Yuffie stifled a gasp when she saw the men a few hundred feet away from her, partially hidden by shrubs. In the dark and the moon hidden by rain clouds, all she could see were five men in blue uniforms, reloading their handguns.

Vincent recognized their attire all too well. _What would Turks be doing here? I thought that they disbanded after meteor-fall? Well, all except Reno, Rude and Elena. But that was beside the point. Are these the people the ones hanging around inside the Mansion? I wonder if they are hostile..._

Vincent's thoughts were disturbed by a short screech by Yuffie, who had almost slipped off of the slippery bough. The group of men stirred below them, firing at Yuffie and himself. The dirge of bullets sounded in the air, some whizzing by too close for comfort. _Okay…so they are hostile._ Yuffie pulled out the Conformer from her backpack. She stood on her left foot, balanced with her left arm and swung with her right. The ninja weapon flew from her hand, gashed one of the men below, and returned to its owner.

Vincent began pulling the Death Penalty from his gun holster when the young ninja's foot slipped from the branch she had currently occupied, falling onto the branch only inches below Vincent. More shots were fired. Vincent felled three of the men he assumed to be Turks, who fell next to their comrade that died at the blade of Yuffie. Then, he heard a scream. _Yuffie!_ He shot the fifth and last of the men, then shoved his gun into the holster. He reached over and pulled Yuffie up. "Ugnnn…my leg…" Yuffie clung to her leg, her face grimaced in pain. Vincent moved the injured ninja into a more comfortable seating.

"I'm fine, Vince. It just grazed my leg. See? I'm fine now. It's just…" Yuffie stopped, seeing that Vincent was moving around. He took a bit of his already torn cloak in hand and ripped it. Taking the piece of cloth, he wrapped it around the injury. "Vince, you really didn't have to do that. Nibelhiem is just a few miles away and I'm sure I can stand. See?" Yuffie tried to stand up, holding onto a tree branch, but her left leg buckled under her. Vincent helped her sit down once again. "We may be ambushed on the road. You can not fight until you are better." Yuffie felt her face flush, so she turned away from the unfazed gaze of the man beside her. _Gawd…why the heck am I…? Oh Da Cho, I am NOT crushing over Valentine here. My **gawd**, like, how old is he?_ Yuffie glanced at Vincent out of the corner of her eye. _But you have to admit…his eyes…NO! I like people like Cloud! Think **blonde hair** and **blue eyes**. _Yuffie nodded. _Blonde hair and blue eyes. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh gods! I chanted that last bit out loud, didn't I? Ohcrudohcrudohcrudohcrud…_

Vincent caught a glance at Yuffie. "…did you say something?"

Author's Note: Yuppers! Finally got my third chapter done! Gawd that was long. Vincent is a tad bit out of character…but I've never wrote about him before, so you understand my pain…right? Good. Well, remember to review! o;;


	4. Rained in at Nibelhiem

**Chapter Four: Rained in at Nibelhiem**

Yuffie awoke to find that the pain in her leg had subsided, but it was still quite sore. She opened her eyes a bit, noticing that it was morning (though it didn't feel like it since it was still raining) and she was wrapped in something big, red, fuzzy, and smelled of a sweet smelling… laundry detergent? _What is this?_ She sat up and looked at it closely, with her eyes half opened. _Is it…Vincent's cloak? Wow…and he actually DOES wash it! It smells like…Tide!_ Yawning, she rolled over to her left and felt something large and warm. _Ohmigawd is this…_ Yuffie looked up. _Vincent!_

Vincent was sitting up with the Death Penalty in his lap. His attention shifted to the ninja awakening from sleep beside him. They should have left some time ago, but since the sun was covered by rain clouds, they would still be able to move about in darkness. "You are awake," Vincent said in monotone. "Can you stand?"

Yuffie moved about. Holding onto a tree branch, she stood without too much difficulty. "Uh, yeah...I'm fine…" Yuffie took the cloak off and handed it to Vincent. "Here…you look kind of odd without it…!" Vincent shifted his gaze to her. "Hold onto it. It is cold." Yuffie 'held onto it', cause heck, it WAS cold. "Hey Vinnie?" Vincent cringed when she used this childish nickname for him. Oh well, at least it isn't 'Coffin-Boy' or 'Dracula'.

"What is it, Yuffie?" The girl looked up at him with her huge, grey eyes. "Why aren't you cold?" Vincent looked up and frowned. "…I can not feel the chill." The ninja lowered her head. _Oh crud, first thing in the morning and I just **had** to get him depressed. Wow, great job, Yuffie. _Vincent started rummaging in his backpack. He pulled out something that resembled a Granola Bar and tossed it to Yuffie, who caught it before it went over the tree branch. "Thanks, Vinnie!" Vincent nodded slightly in reply.

"We should keep going," Vincent said as he started scaling down the tree with Yuffie following after him. Figuring her leg was better, Yuffie 'trusted in her elite ninja skills' and jumped from one of the lower branches onto the ground. Vincent had just gotten onto the ground when Yuffie jumped down after him, who upon hitting the ground lurched forward on her bad leg and came face to face with the wet grass of the forest floor.

_Ohmigawd this is disgusting! _Yuffie grabbed onto Vincent's cloak to pull herself up. "Are you okay?" Vincent asked as he steadied the very much embarrassed ninja. Yuffie felt her face get hot as the gunslinger put his claw on her shoulder. _Egad! Not again! **Blonde** hair, **blue** eyes! **Blonde **hair and **blue** eyes! _She brushed the mud off of her face and picked up her backpack that had fallen off. She shook her head to rid it of the excess rain water that was steadily pouring down from the sky.

**The Shin-Ra Mansion: Basement**

Two men sat at a long table in the basement of the Mansion, opposite from each other. The first man spoke. "Sir, they have gunned down a few of our men in the forest and are nearing the town. Should we send out…a 'welcoming committee'?" The other man grinned in the candle light.

"No…let them come to _me. _Is the girl with him?"

"Lady Kisaragi? Yes, my lord…but what use do we have for her?"

"Valentine will not cooperate without an incentive."

"But, he has not cared for anyone since…Lucrecia..."

"Yes…that is what puzzles me."

"So…we will use the ninja for…"

"…Bait. Yes. Now, leave me."

"…As you command, Lord Talbot."

Yuffie rejoiced when she saw Nibelhiem. "Finally, civilization! And look, there is the Inn! We can rest for a little while, right Vinnie?" Vincent nodded in agreement. The rain had gotten the Death Penalty quite wet, and he feared it would be ruined if he didn't clean it soon.

_That would be terrible. I received it from…_

_**Lucrecia…**_

_Chaos! You have been silent for some time, demon._

**_Ah, that I have._**

_So why do you choose to speak now?_

_**I have been roused. Plotting…**_

_You speak in riddles. Explain._

_**I will…in my own time.**_

"Vincent! Come on! I've got mud in between my teeth and in my ears!"

_**The girl beckons, host.**_

Vincent pushed Chaos into the farthest depths of his mind and followed after the young girl that was soaked to the bone, still wrapped in his cloak. They entered the Inn which was warm compared to the wind and the rain outdoors.

"Gosh, Vincent…everyone is staring at us." Yuffie whispered.

"I don't suppose you have looked at yourself in a mirror recently." Vincent replied.

"Well…how do I look?"

"…like you got ran over by a confused Chocobo."

Yuffie let he jaw drop.

"Ohmigawd, Vinnie! You made a joke! Your very first joke! Congrats!"

Vincent stepped up to the counter. "Two rooms, please." He placed the money on the counter, but the Innkeeper handed half of it back. Sorry, we only have one room…but it has two beds. Is that okay?" Yuffie began to protest, but Vincent accepted the room key and began walking up the stairs.

Yuffie tossed her bag onto the bed closest to the wall. She placed the borrowed cloak on a bar next to the window to dry. She tossed her Conformer under the bed and started walking across the room. "Yuffie, what are you doing?" The ninja stood with her hands on her hips. "You _said_ I look like I got ran over by a Chocobo, right? So before we go explore that Mansion-o-Heck, I'm going to wash off." She darted to the bathroom as if her life depended on it and locked the door behind her.

When he heard the water running steadily in the bathroom, he pulled out a rag from his pocket and began cleaning the Death Penalty. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The gunman put the gun in-between the sheets and answered the door. It was the Innkeeper.

"Yes?" Vincent asked.

"Hullo, I was just making my rounds and figured I'd tell you that no one will be able to leave the Inn tonight. I'm quite sorry."

"What is the problem?"

"Well now, haven't you looked out the window? It's raining Chocobos out there! Further information about the storm should be on the Weather Channel on the T.V. in your room, sir."

"Thank you for the information. Goodnight." And with that, Vincent shut the door.

_Hmm…they didn't have a television in here the last time I was here…_ Vincent grabbed the remote and pointed it at the black T.V on the dresser. _Busted. _There was a radio on the nightstand, which he turned on. A voice filled with static filled the room. "_For all residents in or around Nibelhiem, a flood warning has been issued and will last until 6:15am tomorrow morning. The…" _Vincent turned the radio off. _Lovely, we're stuck here until tomorrow._ Vincent lay back on the bed, listening to the sound of the rain on the roof and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_Author's Note: Yah, chapter four is done. Go meh. –is happy- Hope it wasn't too short this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and picked up a few mistakes. Now…who the heck is this mysterious 'Lord Talbot' and what does he want with Vincent? How do they know about Yuffie? What does Chaos know that the others don't? Guess you'll have to keep reading!_


	5. Nightmare

**Chapter Five: Nightmare**

Okay…bout time I stuck in a disclaimer. cues big booming voice

**Disclaimer: Casseh does not own the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters in this fan fiction but the ideas are from her own brain.**

Thank you, Anonymous Disclaimer Voice! Now, on with the story!

* * *

"Ugh…er…nooo…" Yuffie muttered in her sleep, tossing from side to side. Vincent sat up in bed and looked over to where Yuffie lay. She had kicked the majority of the covers off of her and slept with her knees up to her chest, hugging them. The gunman got up and walked over to where she slept. Her breathing pace was a bit rapid and there was a wet spot on her pillow. _Are those…tears? _Vincent heard the choked sobs coming from her throat.

**_So...?_**

_So what, Chaos?_

_**So…comfort her, mortal.**_

_Why do you care, demon?_

**_Why don't you? _**

Vincent, submitting to the will of Chaos and partially to his own, sat down on her bed. "Yuffie…?" Vincent whispered. He ran the cold digits of his claw through her thick black hair. The young girl opened her eyes slowly. "V-Vincent?" She sat up. "What are you doing, Vinnie?" He pulled his hand away from her hair. "You had a nightmare." Vincent's eyes were almost sympathetic…but still cold; his thick black lashes half covered them. Yuffie looked up. _I did…didn't I? They're becoming so frequent…I hardly notice anymore. _"I'm fine, really." Silence fell between the two. _She is hiding something…something she doesn't want to say…because…it might come true…that's what nightmares do to people. Afraid that if they dwell on it…the nightmare might become a reality. Almost as if they never woke up. The nightmare becomes the reality…_

"Hey…Vinnie…can I ask you something?"

Vincent snapped out of his morbid thoughts.

"…if you wish."

"How did Cloud get you to come with me to check out the Shin-Ra Mansion…?"

Vincent turned his head away for a moment.

"It's a long story. One I don't wish to repeat."

Yuffie looked down. "That's okay, Vinnie. You _do_ have your reasons."

Vincent nodded slightly in reply. _That was…oddly mature of her…_ "Are you sure you're okay?" He wiped the remaining tears off of the young ninja's face, which had suddenly become quite warm. "Uh, yeah. Hey, Vinnie…" Vincent held up a finger. "…listen." Footsteps…someone running down the street. Vincent looked out the window. The man ran down the street and around the corner…into the Shin-Ra Mansion.

"Leave your bag here…we'll come back for our stuff," he pulled his gun out from under his pillow. "…but I think we'll need our weapons." Vincent loaded is gun and Yuffie pulled out her Conformer. Vincent walked over to the door to leave, but Yuffie was standing at the open window. She had gotten her spunky charm back. "Coming or not, Vinnie?" She somersaulted out the window and prepared to impact the ground, bending her knees. She landed without much sound. "Vince, c'mon!" Vincent had just finished fastening his dry cloak. He took the Death Penalty in hand and jumped out the window, his cape fluttering behind him and deep crimson eyes shining in the moonlight. _Gawd…I always did say he looked like a Vampire. Heck, he makes a real hawt vampire though. Argh! Nononono. Bad Yuffie, bad! Blonde hair, blue eyes! Crud…stop blushing, you tard of a Ninja! _The 'vampire' landed softly beside Yuffie. _Is she…blushing? And why…?_ Vincent disregarded such a notion and continued walking.

_**The Shin-Ra Mansion: Basement**_

"Mr. Talbot, Valentine and Lady Kisaragi are on their way."

"Good, good."

The unnamed man walked towards the door out. Then, he turned around.

"Sir, must we really do this to Miss Kisaragi? I feel as if..."

"Heh, you? You 'feel as if…'? You aren't even alive. You can not feel."

The man hung his head. "Correct, as usual, sir."

"Of course. And even if you _were_ real, you wouldn't be allowed to feel anyway! You would be a Turk under my control."

"Ex-Turk, you mean, sir…the majority of your assassins has been a Turk."

"Of course. Everyone that turns away from Shin-Ra comes to me. Now…get the

'Welcoming party' together."

"Yes, sir." The man saluted. "But…what if things go sour?"

"Keep a lighter and starter fluid on hand."

"Yes, sir." The man put his hand on the doorknob and started to leave.

"Oh, before I forget: I heard that our men that were killed by Valentine and Lady Kisaragi had been followed into the woods prior to their death."

"What of it, sir?"

"I would like to know who they were and if they were properly 'disposed' of.

The man took his hand off of the doorknob and looked up, as if he were seeking for an answer in the air above him.

"They were two men. One thin with red hair and the other larger built, but bald. Before Valentine and the Lady intruded, they phoned on the PHS gave us their general description. They appeared to be Turks."

Mr. Talbot scratched his chin.

"Turks? This could pose a threat. Are they alive?"

The man looked dead ahead.

"Well, sir…their bodies have not been found..."

_Author's Note: Hmm…fifth chapter done. I stink at cliffhangers…but I hope it was satisfactory. I think it wasn't that short this time. Guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out things like whom the two Turks are and if they are living. Who the heck are Mr. Talbot and his 'non-existent' peon? Keep reviewing! Booyaka! _


	6. Descending

**Chapter Six: Descending**

_Well everyone, do you know what time it is? Its boring Disclaimer time! _

**Disclaimer: Casseh does not own FFVII or any of the FFVII Games…although she wishes she did. **

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent crouched behind a tree from out of the sight of the main road. The Mansion loomed over their head like a deadly shadow. A man had just entered the foreboding house. All this sitting and waiting for the guy to come out again was making Yuffie anxious. "C'mon, Vinnie! Are we gonna get in there and kick some major butt or are we gonna just sit here and wait?" Vincent nodded. "Yes, Yuffie, we came all this way just to sit and wait." The shinobi got her weapon ready. "So like, when are we going in?"

A light flickered on in the right most window of the house. "We go in now." He stealthily jumped from shadow to shadow with Yuffie following after. "So…we're just walking right in? Gawd, where is the fun in that? I think we should…," Yuffie stopped. Someone had put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She brought her weapon right under the felon's chin while Vincent put the Death Penalty to the man's head.

"RENO?" Yuffie and Vincent gasped at the same time. "What the heck are you doing here, Reno? Are you the one that has been hanging out here? Cause if you are, I'm gonna find a place to stick my Conformer…" Reno waved his arms warily. "Whoa, take it easy, Princess. We're after the goons that have been camping out here."

Vincent snarled. "How come I find that hard to believe?" Yuffie stood in-between the Turk and the Ex-Turk. "Dang Vinnie, give the guy a brake! Let's hear what he has to say, m'kay?" Reno made a painful snicker "Yeah 'Vinnie', would this face lie to you?" Vincent tightened his grip on the gun and spoke coolly. "It might. Tell us what you know and what you are doing here."

Reno sighed and held his shoulder. "Hey, I can't talk right now. I had to leave Rude out in the woods while I ran for medical supplies. I'm heading back now." Yuffie gasped. "What happened to Rude? Are you okay?" For the first time, Vincent and Yuffie noticed dried blood on his shoulder. "I'm fine compared to Rude. He's at the Inn. These goons jumped us on our way here. He took three bullets to the leg… Yo, man…I've got to go." Vincent shook his head. "First you give us an explanation real quick. Who has been staying in this house?"

"You see, the Shin-Ra building has been kept under lock and key for a couple of years until the President decided what to do with the important documents there. When Shin-Ra crumbled to its knees after Meteor, we were sent to retrieve the documents. When we came to get 'em, there was a man in the basement. His name is Ashton Talbot. Apparently, he had been searching for the files hidden there."

Yuffie nodded. "So, why are these old crumbly pieces of paper so important anyway?" Reno lowered his head and spoke low. "Because…anyone that got a hold of them might be able to continue Professor Hojo's work."

Vincent's eyes flashed when the old professor's name was mentioned. "Are the Turks involved?" The red-headed man shook his head. "Naw, the Turks have disbanded…we just carry the name. All that's left are me, Rude, Tseng and Elena." Reno continued. "Tseng has been on vacation for the past month. I don't know much more to tell you guys. Now…I've got to go get back to my buddy. See you later, hopefully."

The red-headed Turk waved in the darkness as he ran off to the Inn. Vincent made his way around the side of the Mansion and looked at Yuffie. "This may get dangerous from here. There isn't a chance of going through the front." He made a gesture toward the tree beside him. "We'll climb this. Yuffie, you go first and look inside the window to see if anyone is there." Yuffie protested. "Hey, why should _I _go first?" Vincent picked her up and helped her onto the first branch that was quite a ways off of the ground. "You are a ninja, aren't you, Yuffie?" The shinobi stiffened. "Of _course_ I am, Vinnie! Now step aside!" She hopped gracefully from branch to branch, finally reaching a bough close to the window. The glass was dirty from its years of abandonment, but a small panel was broken, just enough for her to see inside.

From what she could tell, this was the room that led down into the basement; the same basement they had _'saved'_ Vincent from years ago. No one appeared to be moving in the house. Not a soul stirred. "Vinnie, the coast is clear. Come on up-!" A man stood behind her with a gun pointed to her head, his hand on the trigger. "Yuffie!" Vincent cried. The Death Penalty was already in his hand. The man fell to the ground with a bullet in his skull.

"Yuffie, are you okay?" The girl didn't answer the gunman. She was already opening the window and climbing in. Vincent jumped up into the tree with one bound. Climbing in the window, he saw Yuffie clutching her Conformer, looking about for anymore intruders. She pointed to the basement's secret entrance. "Ready to go in?" Vincent nodded. He leaned on the trap door which easily opened. _Gawd, I expected it to be harder than this…but man…is this place freaky as mess! I had hoped we'd never have to come in here again. The first time was bad enough…having Vincent float out of his coffin all crazy like…_

Yuffie followed Vincent down the winding make-shift staircase. It creaked under their weight as they neared the bottom.

_**Human, draw your gun.**_

_Chaos! What is the problem?_

_**Someone is ahead. He knows you are here.**_

_How could that be possible?_

_**It is all apart of his plan.**_

_How am I involved with this plan?_

_**Scheming…an elite force of demons…he does not seek you…**_

_I grow tired of your riddles. Who does this Ashton Talbot seek?_

**_He seeks what you possess….or…heheh…what possesses you…_**

Vincent drew his gun, vaguely startled by Chaos' words. "Vinnie…is there something down here?" The girl readied her ninja weapon. "Talbot…he's down here. He is waiting for us." Reaching the bottom, they stood face to face with a large metal door. "I don't recall this door being metal…" Vincent said mostly to himself. He turned the handle. It was unlocked. He stepped in with his gun ready and Yuffie by his side in a Wutai fighting stance.

"Hello, Vincent Valentine. It is pleasant to see you too, Lady Kisaragi. I have been expecting you…"

**

* * *

****Author's Note: Hiya everyone! Hope that this chapter was satisfactory. If you see any spelling errors or contradicting issues in the plot…please let me know so I can fix it! Remember to review! MAJOR thanks to Anarchy's Ashes and Beatrix Ravenclaw for pointing out a terrible typo type thing…appreciate it. Oh, and Reno isn't always grammatically correct. That's just him and his sorry drunk behind. Many thanks! Oh! And remember to check out my new FFVII Parody called 'Sephiroth Went Down To Nibelhiem'! Yuffintine if you squint real hard. Gah.**


	7. Bombs Away

Chapter Seven: Bombs Away

Not So Boring Disclaimer…brought to you by Yuffie!

**Casseh: Hey, Yuffie…do I own FFVII?  
Yuffie: I'll tell you…if you give me your materia…  
Casseh: Aw…do I have to?  
Yuffie: Naw, you don't. Everyone, Casseh doesn't own FFVII. bows  
Casseh: Thank you, Yuffie! Hey, wait a second! My materia! YUFFIE?  
Yuffie: sneaks off Hehe, enjoy the fan fiction!**

* * *

"Hello, Vincent Valentine. It is pleasant to see you too, Lady Kisaragi. I have been expecting you…" A tall man sat at a desk across from Vincent and Yuffie. A single candle was lit on his desk, illuminating his face. He looked like a regular young man with the exception of his chin length white hair and yellow eyes. He wore a black tie that hung loosely at his throat and wore a dark blue Turk suit.  
Vincent stepped forward.  
"Mr. Talbot, I presume"  
The man stood up. "Please, we need no formalities. Call me Ashton. It truly is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Mr. Valentine. Ah, and Lady Kisaragi of Wutai, you look just like your mother. She was a beautiful woman. I was terribly grieved when she fell ill. I offer my sincerest of apologies." He closed a document on his desk and set it to the side. Vincent suddenly felt like an idiot.  
_Now that we are here, what am I supposed to say? Mr. Talbot, we were sent by a friend to check out the Mansion to see if anyone was living in it. So…what exactly are you doing here, sir?_

Ashton Talbot spoke.

"Lets get down to business: do you know of the demon Chaos?

Vincent locked eyes with the man.

"You know the answer to that question."

Mr. Talbot smiled.

"Very well, Mr. Valentine…I know that the demon Chaos resides in you. The plain and simple fact is that I need him."

Vincent stared at the man.

"Chaos would not submit to the will of anyone"  
Ashton nodded.

"It is not Chaos I need it submit…it is only you, Mr. Valentine."

Vincent's eyes flashed.

Who does this man think he is?  
Vincent put a hand on his gun when Ashton Talbot spoke.  
"Apparently you won't submit"  
Vincent raised his gun.  
"What the heck are you talking about, Talbot? How do you know about Chaos?"

He pulled out a stun gun from under the table and shot directly at Vincent's head. Instinctively, he dodged out of the way while tossed her Conformer. Mr. Talbot ducked and shoved the documents on his desk under his left arm. Vincent already had the Death Penalty in hand and fired. The man somersaulted over Yuffie's head and dashed for the door, shooting. He ran up the stairs with Yuffie and Vincent in hot pursuit. They caught up with him outside the Mansion where they were surrounded by men with guns and bullet-proof outfits.  
"Why do you need Chaos, Talbot?" Vincent asked harshly.

_None of this makes sense…all we were supposed to do was see who was staying in the Mansion…now Chaos and Hojo are thrown into the mix…_

A boy ran up to Ashton Talbot who handed him the files. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, but had the Wutaian look to him. Vincent aimed at him, but the guards around him reminded him of the situation. Yuffie raised her weapon and looked around.  
"Gawd, Vinnie, how are we going to get out of this one?" Almost as if Yuffie's prayers had been answered, two guards fell on the ground. There was utter confusion as the rest of the guards had fallen, one by one, leaving a circle of bodies and blood around Mr. Talbot, Vincent and Yuffie. The mysterious boy had disappeared along with Hojo's research documents. A red-headed man and a bald man jumped from out of two trees opposite from each other and pointed their guns at Ashton.

A boy ran up to Ashton Talbot who handed him the files. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes, but had the Wutaian look to him. Vincent aimed at him, but the guards around him reminded him of the situation. Yuffie raised her weapon and looked around."Gawd, Vinnie, how are we going to get out of this one?" Almost as if Yuffie's prayers had been answered, two guards fell on the ground. There was utter confusion as the rest of the guards had fallen, one by one, leaving a circle of bodies and blood around Mr. Talbot, Vincent and Yuffie. The mysterious boy had disappeared along with Hojo's research documents. A red-headed man and a bald man jumped from out of two trees opposite from each other and pointed their guns at Ashton. 

"Reno! Rude!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Reno walked up to the unfazed Mr. Talbot.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, sir. You are under arrest for breaking and entering private property, stealing top secret Shin-Ra research papers…and for being butt ugly."

He looked at Rude.

"Hey, partner. Did I miss anything?"

The bald man shook his head.  
"No, I think you pretty much covered it."

Reno smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"So, sir…you want to finish what the 'great' Professor Hojo started, right? Well, suck it up, cupcake, cause you're not going anywhere for a long time'  
Ashton smiled.

"You sound quite sure of yourself."  
Reno nodded.  
"Yeah, you can say that."

Ashton took a step back, opening his coat. He had a bomb strapped to himself with the timer down to four seconds.  
"Oh &! Run"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, redid this chapter…hope it isn't so…blech…dies


	8. Including Beer and Explanations

**Chapter Eight: The Chaos Project**

Disclaimer (as read by Fujin from FFVIII): Yo, Casseh does not own the Final Fantasy Franchise or the characters, ya'know? But…the plot is from her mind, so you can't steal it, ya'know? Peace!  
Oh, and I apologize for the substantial confusion in Chapter 7. I totally hate myself for even writing it. I went ahead and tweaked it. I was totally out of my mind writing it... Same with this chapter. Kinda confusing too. Gomen nasai!

* * *

Ashton took a step back, opening his coat. He had a bomb strapped to himself with the timer down to four seconds.

"Oh &! Run!"

Vincent grabbed Yuffie and dived as far as he could in the limited amount of time he was given. The explosion could be heard from miles away, even though it didn't cause too much damage to the buildings around the site.  
Yuffie opened her eyes to find her face pressed against Vincent's cloak who after making sure that the young ninja was alright, stood up.

"Man, that guy was such a tard. If he wanted you for an experiment so badly, why did he just blow himself up? He could've at least given us an explanation, because I'm confused out of my mind."

Yuffie gripped her head for added emphasis.

Reno walked over to where the young ninja and the gunman stood.

"Oh, he still wants to do that experiment all right. You see…that wasn't really him."

He held up what seemed to be a head.

It was quite distorted from the explosion and seemed to be a human's face, but instead of flesh where the skin had been burnt off, there was a metal plate with wires sticking out, still fizzling.

Yuffie pointed to the head.

"Eww…okay, now that is sick. So, where is the real guy? And I want an explanation right now. "

Vincent nodded slightly in agreement.

"Yes, if you have any information to share, please tell us. I am at as much as a loss as Yuffie is."

Rude nodded.

"You may want to follow us to the pub. It's a long story"

The pub was nearly when the group walked in; besides themselves, only the barkeep and some guy intoxicated out of his mind were inside. Reno and Rude got themselves a beer while Vincent drank water and Yuffie chugged down a Pepsi.

Yuffie leaned forward onto the table across from Reno.

"Okay, so tell us: why does that creep want Chaos"

Reno sighed.

"It's like this: some time ago, Ashton Talbot was an assistant to Professor Hojo."

He looked at Vincent.

"Ashton and Hojo were working on an experiment years ago…thirty some years ago. They…wanted to put the cells of a demon inside of a human and see how it reacted. The result was…well, you should know more than anyone, Vincent."

Vincent's eyes glazed over.

"Ashton... helped turn me into…this?"

He looked down at his claw.

"Why is Ashton after Chaos' cells if he already knows how they react?"

Reno sighed.

"I don't know much more. That guy is as spastic as they come, seriously. He wants to use your cells...Chaos' cells for his own creepy purposes. He left Shin-Ra Inc after Hojo's 'untimely death."

Yuffie smacked Reno upside the head.

"You dumb butt, we already KNOW he wants to use Chaos…but what FOR?"

Reno rubbed his head. "Beats me…"

Yuffie got up and stomped her foot.

"We sat here for like, ten minutes to listen to a dumb explanation about what we could kinda already figure out? That's not good enough! This guy could be planning anything? Where could he be now!"

Vincent looked at Rude and Reno.

"Thank you for your information, however vague it may be. Do you think you could help us find the location of Mr. Talbot?"

Rude nodded.

"We got some info out of one of his wanna be Turks. He said it's in a reactor. He keeled over before we could get anymore information out of him. We're looking too. When Ashton left Shin-Ra Inc, he found some documents Hojo had hidden in the Mansion. Our orders are to retrieve them. Those files contain all of Hojo's notes on the extraction of Chaos' cells. If they fell into the wrong hands…like they already have..."

Yuffie chugged the rest of her Pepsi.

"Say, who was that kid who that robo-Talbot handed those documents to? He looked Wutaian, but I know I haven't seen him before..."

Reno smiled.

"Sorry to break it to you, Yuffster, but I don't think that kid is interested."

Yuffie stomped her foot.

"You…! I was just wondering who he was!"

Vincent put his hand on her shoulder.

"We know what you meant and I too am curious about that boy."  
Rude set his glass down.  
"That boy was another one of Hojo's experiments, but not in the Chaos Project. He was a failed experiment in the Jenova Project. He…isn't human anymore. His emotions… have been destroyed"  
Moments passed in silence. Vincent pulled out his PHS.

"I'm going to contact Cid and ask him to come pick Yuffie and me up. You both are more than welcome to help us get to the bottom of this." Reno and Rude nodded in agreement. Vincent dialed a few numbers on the phone. "It's broken. Must've gotten wet. Yuffie, try yours." Yuffie pulled out her PHS.  
"Great, mines broken too. Where is Cid right now?"

Vincent looked up.  
"He's with Shera in Rocket Town. That's not far from here." Rude nodded. "Rocket Town?" Reno laughed. "Yeah, that's where Cloud and Company totally wiped the floor with your behind, remember?" Rude grunted. "Don't remind me"  
Vincent nodded.  
"Good. We get a couple of Chocobos and head out in the morning"

* * *

Author's Note: Gawd, I hated writing this chapter…same with the last one. I think I rushed into the plot too fast. Oh well…I SWEAR the next chapter will be better.


	9. Of Drunkards and Chocobos

**Chapter Nine: Of Drunkards And Chocobos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. Neither do I own the original characters. So you can't sue me. The story plot is mine. –Sticks tongue out at you-**

* * *

Yuffie yawned as she sat up, the bright sunlight streaming in. _Finally, it's stopped raining!_ Yuffie opened the window, and then looked over at Vincent who had just finished reloading his gun. "You know what Vinnie? I'm so glad it isn't raining anymore. Rain is so depressing. I really don't care what the weather is like, just as long as it's not raining." Yuffie pulled her backpack off of the bed and strapped it onto her back.  
Vincent put the gun in its holster while walking over to the window beside the ninja.

"I seem to prefer the rain."

Yuffie giggled.

Vincent raised his eyebrow just a little bit.

"Why is that funny?"

Yuffie stopped laughing and looked thoughtfully out the window.

"It's just that…when I think about it…we are so different. I'm like sunshine and you're like rain. The funny thing is…I wonder what Cloud and Tifa were thinking when they stuck us together like this"

Vincent looked up at the ceiling.

"…so do I."

Yuffie skipped down the stairs of the Inn with Vincent following quietly. The ninja stopped at the bottom stair and looked around. Turning to Vincent she said, "Hey, where is Reno? And Rude?" An idea popped into her head and she burst out the door.  
Vincent followed Yuffie into the bar down the street. Reno's head lay flat on the table while his right hand still grasped an empty glass bottle. Rude sat in the chair next to him, totally sober. Yuffie strode over to where Reno had collapsed with an impish grin on her face. "Hey Vinnie, watch this!" She reached behind his head and grabbed his pony-tail and yanked. Vincent had begun to say 'Yuffie, I don't think that's a good idea' but his feeble attempt was drowned out by a blood curling yelp from the red-headed man.

"Yuffie what the #$ was that for"  
The ninja smiled sweetly.  
"We have to leave, Reno-kins," Yuffie said jokingly.  
Reno rubbed the back of his head muttering curses that would rival Cid Highwind himself.

Reno staggered out of the bar a few minutes after Vincent and Rude left to go get Chocobos. He clumsily walked over to where Yuffie stood, practicing with her ninja weapon.

He hiccupped.

"Hey, honey."

Yuffie jumped.

"What the-? Reno, you sick drunk person…"

She started to walk away, but the drunken man grabbed her arm, making her drop her weapon.

"Hey, lemme go! I swear, if I could, I'd shove my Conformer right up your…!"

Just then, Vincent and Rude came out of the Chocobo stables with the reins of three Chocobos. Vincent handed the reigns to Rude when he saw Reno's inexcusable behavior, then pulled out the Death Penalty and pointed it to Reno's forehead. After years of interrogating enemies with the Turks, he found that your whole life flashes before your eyes as you find yourself looking down the barrel of a gun.  
"Reno let her go."

He didn't have to ask twice. The man was instantly sobered due to this near-death encounter with Vincent. "Whoa man, I didn't know she was your girl! I'll keep my hands to myself next time."

Vincent's eyes were like bullets burrowing into Reno's soul. He lowered his gun. "Good." He put the weapon back in the holster and stepped beside Yuffie who was clutching her arm.

_Gawd, I could've totally owned his behind...but I seriously didn't expect that from Reno. And he called me 'Vinnie's girl'. Hmm…Vinnie's girl…that does have a ring to it…eek! He didn't even protestto that...Speak of the devil, here he comes!_

"Did he hurt you?"

Vincent asked coolly.

Yuffie half smiled.

"I'm m'kay, Vinnie. He just scared me a bit. It's not every day you have a drunken guy trying to hit on you."

Vincent held her arm, gently inspecting it. On one side of here arm there were four yellow finger marks and on the other side there was a thumb imprint. Gawd, Yuffie thought. Rude didn't even care about Vinnie threatening to kill Reno…man, that guy is cold. At least Vinnie would stand up for me…but I'm not the one going around and hitting on little girls. At the same time that Yuffie was thinking, Vincent was also pondering, but on a different subject: they only had three Chocobos with four people.  
Yuffie will have to ride with one of us. Reno is out of the question. Yuffie could ride with Rude…but the Chocobo would probably collapse under the extra weight. Vincent sighed. It was obvious who he was riding with.  
**Host, we should have left earlier.**  
_I know that._  
**Do you mind riding with the brat?  
**_Yuffie is not a brat._  
**You defend her?**  
_I defend my friends with my life._  
**This girl is not only a friend to you, mortal.**  
_What do you know demon?_  
**I know whatever you think.**

_And tell me, Chaos, what do I think?_  
**You know, Host.**  
_That is enough. We should be continuing on._  
**I have a new question for you, human.**  
_And what would that be?_  
**Why do you not tell the girl why you chose to come?**  
_…_  
**Answer the question.**  
_I refuse to continue this conversation._

Vincent silenced Chaos as he mounted the Chocobo. Yuffie scrambled up with a little help from Vincent, reaching out his hand to assist her. Rude grabbed Reno by the shirt collar and set him on a Chocobo then got on his own. Within a few minutes, they raced out of town, Yuffie's arms tightening around the ebony-haired man's waist.

* * *

**Author's Note: This Chapter was…sigh. I'm still mad at myself for the last two chapters. They sucked like mad, seriously. Sorry for the short chapter and the late update. I've been busy, very busy. Please, Please, Please notify me of any plot contradictions or spelling errors. This is my first attempt at writing, ya'know. Love, Peace, and Doughnuts.**


	10. In a Hick Town

**Chapter Ten: In a Hick Town**

**Turd-Worthy Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven. If I did, there would be a butt-load of changes. ((Hint: There would be more Vinnie and Yuffie scenes…))**

* * *

The grip on Vincent's waist had slackened suddenly, causing Vincent to slow the Chocobo's pace to look behind him. Yuffie's face was pressed into the back of Vincent's cloak with her eyes closed. They had been riding for a few hours…just enough to make Yuffie dreary. _She is so…peaceful. I almost don't mind her clinging to me so._

**Mortal, you at last give into your feelings?**  
_Chaos, you must stop eavesdropping on my thoughts._  
**Fool, I am part of your thoughts. We are one being.**  
_You never cease to remind me._  
**That is beyond the point. You care for her.  
**_The last person I cared for…look what happened to her._  
**Lucrecia was only a stepping stone.**  
_W-what do you...?_

Vincent snapped out of his chat as two arms gripped him exceptionally tight. Yuffie apparently had awoken and forgotten where she was. "VINNNIIIIIEEEE!" Yuffie wailed. She squeezed tighter. For the first time since they set out, Vincent realized at how fast he was going and that Reno and Rude were nowhere in sight. He slowed the Chocobo to a halt.

"Ohmigawd, I'm gonna chuck all over you Vincent Valentine if you don't get me off of this oversized bird RIGHT NOW!" The man gently picked Yuffie up by the waist, but she wiggled out of his arms and ran to the nearest bit of shrubbery. Disgusting puking sounds came from Yuffie's vicinity. The man cringed as he fed the Chocobo, trying to do anything to drown out the horrible sound.

_We really need to get moving._  
**I too, am curious about the possible use of my cells…**

Yuffie scrambled out of the bushes holding her stomach.

"Urg, I'm fine now."

Vincent nodded.

"Good. We need to get a move on."

"Hey check it out! Baldly and Mr. Drunk Guy are here!"

Vincent began to mount the Chocobo, but Yuffie pulled him down by the cloak and said, "I'm driving this time." Before he could protest, she had already jumped onto the giant yellow bird and grabbed the reins. Vincent mounted after her.  
Reno and Rude pulled up beside them.

"You two lovebirds just had to speed up so fast, huh?"

Reno burst out in laughter. Rude kept silent.  
"L-lovebirds? Ohnonononono…" Yuffie hacked out.  
"…" Vincent kept quiet as well.  
"C'mon Yuffie, don't deny it"  
Yuffie blushed and gripped the reins tighter.  
"Grossness, we are not together, you pervert"  
Vincent finally spoke to Reno.  
"Now I regret shooting you."  
Yuffie smiled inwards. _Gawd, now I wish he did shoot that jerk… Yuffie leaned forward and buried her heels into the Chocobo's feathers, making it go. Rocket Town is just up ahead…then we can finally get the rest of the group together and search all the Mako Reactors to find that 'Ohmigawd I must find Chaos' dude and kick his butt all the way to the Northern Crater!_

**Inside an Unknown Mako Reactor:**

Ashton Talbot and a young blonde haired boy stood in a make-shift laboratory, inspecting the equipment. The boy pulled himself onto a stool and waited for Ashton to finish.  
"Sir, Valentine and Lady Kisaragi could be here with their friends any day now." The young boy said.  
Ashton Talbot smiled.  
"Patience, they will come to us"  
"But wouldn't you think they would keep Valentine far away from us"  
"That is true. But Chaos and his demonic instincts will find us. Anyway, it is not Valentine we need to find us first, it is the girl"  
"I see, sir. Then…if the girl comes first... Valentine will follow, correct"  
"Precisely"  
"But…the girl needs a reason to come, right"  
"The 'reason' will be at hand soon enough."

**Rocket Town:**

"Whoo-hoo, we're finally here! I thought I'd never be so happy to see this hick town!" Yuffie had sent the Chocobos back to the newly erected Rocket Town Stable and was now running happily through the small village to Cid and Shera Highwind's house.  
Vincent, Reno and Rude followed Yuffie as she rang the doorbell. A voice from inside the house spoke.  
"Who is it"  
Yuffie decided to be funny.  
"The Princess of Wutai, a vampire, a beer addict and some bald dude."  
The door opened and the woman who answered was none other than Mrs. Highwind.

"My goodness Yuffie, it is so good to see you. Come in! And Mr. Valentine, it has been quite a while."

Her face froze when she saw Reno and Rude.

"W-what are the Turks doing here"

Yuffie smiled.

"The baldy is okay, but you've got to watch out for Reno. He's a certified perve."

Mrs. Highwind giggled lightly.

"Yes, Miss Kisaragi."

The woman unknotted her apron and folded it. "Cid, we have company!" There were thunderous noises coming down the stairs. A tall man stood in front of them with a lollypop in his mouth and a little girl on his back. "My god, if it isn't Yuffie and Vince! Dangnabbit if it isn't good to see ya'll!" He picked up Yuffie and gave her a tight squeeze along with ruffling her hair. Cid's daughter slid off of his back.

"So, Cancer-man doesn't smoke anymore? Or cuss?"  
The little girl looked shocked.  
"Daddy don't cuss or shmoke"  
Cid nodded and whispered in Yuffie's ear.  
"I haven't had a smoke since this little one was born."  
He smiled. "We named her Aeris, after the Ancient who saved the Planet."  
Vincent cut off the small talk. "We need you to round everyone up on the Highwind, Cid." The pilot smirked.  
"You never liked reunions, Vince"  
Vincent ignored that comment.  
"The sooner we can get the Highwind in the air, the faster you can find out what is going on"  
Shera looked worried.  
"You can go, but be safe, sweetheart"  
Cid smiled. "You can count on me." Yuffie winced as the married couple kissed.

_I'll never be with anyone that can love me like that…to be held and worried over. Shera is a lucky woman. I'll end up being stuck with some fat tub of lard that owns a Sake company that my dad picked out...&# dad…_

Reno saw his chance to make up for his behavior earlier. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" Yuffie looked shocked. "I'm fine, Reno." He nodded. "Hey, Cid, I'm going to escort the 'princess' to the Highwind." The pilot nodded. "Suit yourself"  
Vincent felt an electrical charge rush through his body.

**Jealousy, I presume?**  
_I am not jealous._  
**I know jealousy when I see it, host.**  
_Then you know nothing._  
**Reno took your girl, that's all there is to it.  
**_She was never mine._  
**Then why didn't you protest when others said she was yours?**  
_Our concern should be Talbot._

Vincent headed toward the back door. "Thank you, Mrs. Highwind, for your hospitality." He followed Cid and Rude into the Highwind which took off into the sky only minutes later.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I know. The last chapter was kinda off of the ball, but my mind has been acting the same way. Oh well…hope this chapter made up for it. Talbot is plotting something to get Yuffie to come to him alone…hmm…  
In other news, my brother participated in his first karate tournament. It was very interesting, but not quite the most organized. Oh well. Remember to REVIEW!**


	11. Telegraph

Chapter 11: Telegraph

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Yuffie sat with the Chocobos in the pen on the Highwind. That was the only place on the whole airship that she never got 'air-sick'. She stroked the feathers of the black Chocobo that belongs to Vincent. Convinced she was alone, Yuffie thought out loud. "I wonder if Vinnie and I will be placed on a team. But…why do I care. We were just stuck together out of pure chance, weren't we?" She scratched the happy bird on the belly.  
Yuffie brought her knees to her chin and closed her eyes. "Vinnie said it was a long story…so there was a reason behind it…I wonder what it was? Hmmm."

The ninja was lost in thought and totally oblivious as a crimson cloaked man stood behind her. The Chocobo had laid its head in the young woman's lap. Vincent sat down silently behind her.

_She…is so gentle with the creature_, he thought as she continued to pass her hand over the bird's beak.  
He decided it was time to inform her of their comrade's arrivals. "Yuffie," he said softly.  
The girl jerked her head up while her face flushed.  
"Vinnie, you dumb-butt, you of all people sneak in here while I'm trying to think! Gawd!" Vincent got up and bowed slightly.  
"I'm sorry. I only meant to tell you that Cloud and the rest are onboard"  
The girl jumped up.  
"Are you serious? You had better be Vincent Valentine, or I'm going to kick you where it hurts!"

The girl jumped up and walked out of the room. _Oh Leviathan, if he heard me…egad!_ She noticed that her face had become terribly hot. _Oh cruds…think about someone else…anyone else…Reno! What was he thinking, trying to make me feel better earlier…  
_Yuffie's train of thoughts ended when she walked into the cockpit. Everyone was there: Cloud with his arm around Tifa, Cait Sith sitting on Nanaki, Cid with a lollypop in his mouth and Barret with a smug little grin on his face.  
"Hiya Tifa! What's up Cloud?" Yuffie laughed. Tifa smiled. "This is what's up." She raised her hand to show an engagement ring.  
"Leviathan, go Cloud!"  
The spiky headed man ruffled the ninja's hair.  
"It's good to see you too, kid."

Vincent strode silently into the room, which all of a sudden went quiet. Barret finally spoke.

"&!#$ ya'll, I didn't know Vincent was coming…" Vincent turned his gaze toward the man, red eyes burning.  
"I am here. Does that bother you?"  
The black man shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Not a bit."  
"Good. I am here to inform you of why you are here."  
Vincent, in monotone, gave a brief summary of Ashton Talbot and his 'Chaotic' plans. The group listened in silence until he was done, partially because the story was so intriguing and partially because they had never heard Vincent speak for so long before.  
No one spoke until Cloud broke the silence. "What do you propose we do, Vincent?"  
The gunman nodded his head to where Reno stood.  
"Reno scrapped up some information about Talbot's hideout being in a Mako Reactor"  
Yuffie nodded, then spoke:  
"Hey, aren't there five reactors left"  
Barret, who was apparently in mid-thought, snapped at the shinobi.  
"Yo, shut up brat!"  
Vincent tensed.  
"She is right. One is in what is left of Midgar, Nibelhiem, Corel, Fort Condor, and one in Gongaga"  
Yuffie smiled. _Man, Vinnie here is going on a 'defend the ninja' streak. You wouldn't think he was a sweet guy… I wonder if we'll be going to a reactor together…Ohmigawd, don't think that, Yuffie! Think Cloud…_

Yuffie unknowingly shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts revolving around the gunman. Tifa sensed what Yuffie was thinking. _Someone's got a cru-sh, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it, _the waitress of 7th Heaven noted in her mind.

Vincent walked from the middle of the room and stood beside the wall. Cloud movedto the place that Vincent had occupied.

"Okay, we are going to need to form teams: Nanaki and Cait Sith will go to Midgar. Barret and Cid will go to Corel. Tifa and I will go to Fort Condor. Reno and Rude will head back to Nibelhiem to check the reactor there which leaves Yuffie and Vincent to go to Gongaga."

Yuffie blinked. Wow…I'm paired with Vinnie again…something must be up…the girl looked at Cloud suspiciously.  
---------------  
The ninja ate her dinner on the deck of the Highwind. As she ate, she noticed that the large picture of Lady Luck was still on the side of the large airship. She giggled. I can't believe Shera hasn't made him get rid of that picture yet!

Yuffie looked beside her to see the female bartender from 7th Heaven sitting beside her.

"It's been good to see you, Yuffie." The lady gave Yuffie a hug which she warmly received. "Hey, it's been good to see you too." The girl let out a dramatic sigh.  
"I can't believe you and Cloud are getting married. When is it going to be, consider me there"  
The woman laughed.  
"In April, in Aeris' Church"  
"Did Cloud think of that one, Teef"  
"Actually, it was my idea. I feel that Aeris would be happy"  
Yuffie nodded.  
"I think Aeris would approve"  
Tifa nodded too.  
"Hey Yuffie…I want to ask you something before we each go our separate ways to search for that Ashton guy tomorrow"  
"Shoot Tifa, go ahead"  
The woman leaned back and held one knee with both arms.  
"You and Vincent are getting to be real good buddies, aren't you"  
Yuffie leaned forward, setting her dinner plate to the side.  
"I guess you could say that. Vinnie is real nice to me"  
"Hmm…I was thinking that you could've been more than that"  
Yuffie's face flushed.  
"W-what? You mean, Vinnie and me? Hold it there, chick"  
Tifa smiled.  
"I know you like him"  
Yuffie tried to punch Tifa on the arm, but the woman caught it.  
"Why do you say that, Miss 'I-have-big-breasts-so-I-can-get-any-guy-I-want"  
Tifa laughed at this outburst.  
"I only have eyes for one man, Yuffie. Vincent is all yours, so you don't have to worry"  
Yuffie turned away from Tifa.  
"C'mon Yuffie, I won't tell a soul"  
Yuffie turned to face her.  
"You promise, Tifa"  
The woman crossed her heart.  
"I swear on my honor as a Martial Artist, Yuffie"  
The shinobi nodded.  
"Fine then, I like him"  
Tifa picked the girl up and twirled her around.  
"I knew it! Congratulations, 'cause I think he has a thing for you too"  
Yuffie smiled. "You think so"  
"I know so."

Yuffie smiled, then spoke. "Hey Tifa, do you know why Cloud has been pairing Vinnie up with me?"

Tifa grinned inwardly, because she knew."You'll have to ask Vincent for yourself."

Tifa left a full-of-hope Yuffie on deck and walked back inside the airship where Cloud, Vincent and Cid were waiting for her. Cid was holding an opened telegraph. The men all looked downcast. "Guys…what's wrong?" Cid hung his head. "The little brat is going to feel real terrible and this is going to set us off track." Tifa took the letter with her shaking hand. A few moments had past before the letter fell to the floor which Vincent picked up. Tifa hung her head. "Oh my god…" was all she could utter.

* * *

Author's Note: Hmmm…what could possibly be in that letter? Yeah, it's kinda obvious, isn't it? I suck at cliffhangers. Sue meh. The next chapter will be full of Yuffentine lurve. I promise. Oh, hope this chapter was long enough for you. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Yuffie was a bit ooc…sorry about that. Remember to review, review, And REVIEW!  
–Kweh-


	12. With Love, Ashton Talbot

**Chapter Twelve: With Love, Ashton Talbot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, but I own the story plot. Mine. You can't have it. **

Yuffie walked down from the deck to see Cid, Tifa, Cloud, and Vincent waiting for her. She noted the cheerless looks on everyone's face…even a hint of sadness on Vincent's. "What's wrong?" she half choked. _Aw man…I know something is wrong…I just know it._ Cid handed her the letter. "Kid…I'm sorry." He hung his head.

The ninja opened the letter, reading it in her trembling hands. "Oh Leviathan…" was all she could say as her face darkened. She clutched the parchment in her hands and hung her head. "W-wow…I never thought…I'd be so sad…when it happened…this is exactly how it happened in my…!" her voice cut off as she choked a sob. She turned on her heel and ran back up on deck.

Cloud clutched Tifa's hand.

"I thought she'd take it better. She always said she hated him…"

Tifa shook her head and then turned to Vincent.

"Would you talk to her? I mean, you knew Godo and you are pretty good friends with her…"

Vincent nodded.

"I will do that."

-------

Yuffie leaned her upper torso over the rail, letting her tears fall onto the earth below. "&$ you Godo…why did you have to die?" The shinobi buried her head in her arms. "I feel…so guilty. Just a month ago I called you every name in the book…just because you wanted me to let my hair grow out. I was…Heh, I am so immature. I'm sorry...I never got to say goodbye." The girl shuddered and lifted her head as a warm hand touched her cold shoulder.

"We all have done things that we regret, Yuffie."

The ninja looked up to see Vincent standing there with compassion in his eyes. If she weren't so upset, she might have seen even more there.

She sniffed.

"Hiya, Vinnie!"

The girl tried to dry her tears.

"Why are you out here?"

The man lowered his head.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

Yuffie leaned further against the rail.

"Well…considering my old man just died…I think I'm doing pretty peachy!"

She sighed and looked out to see the ocean. Solemnly, she spoke. "My dream. This is how it happened in my dream in Nibelhiem. It wasn't the first time I had dreamed it."

She paused to frantically blink away her tears.

"I dreamed that Godo died and no one knew why. I dreamed I got a telegram announcing his death…"

Vincent turned her towards himself and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yuffie, you should have told me."

She shook her head furiously as his gaze never relented. Hot tears streamed down her face.

"Mom died. Now Dad is gone too. I don't…have anyone left…!"

The man instinctively pulled her close and whispered:

"You have me."

-------

The young owner of 7th Heaven poked her head out of the door to the deck. Tifa smiled as she saw Vincent holding Yuffie.

_I remember when my dad died…back in Nibelhiem. But this is different: my dad and we didn't hate each other. I didn't feel the way Yuffie does now. She never got to say farewell. _

Tifa began to walk in, but something caught her eye.

Vincent had opened up his cloak to wrap it around himself and Yuffie as she took comfort in him. Tifa smiled. _I think… this is kinda like sunshine in winter…it's funny how opposites attract…_She nodded and went inside, leaving Vincent to help Yuffie cope with her sorrow.

-------

"Vinnie?"

The gunman wiped away the last of her tears.

"Yes, Yuffie?"

The shinobi lowered her head.

"Will you come with me to Wutai? The letter…asked me to attend my old man's funeral…and I wanted someone to come with me…so I thought…"

He nodded.

"I will come."

Yuffie blinked.

"But…what about Chaos?"

Vincent stared off into space with an unreadable expression.

"If he doesn't have the demon, he can not use him…or me."

Yuffie smiled and hugged the gunman tightly.

"Thank you."

The man returned the hug.

"You're welcome."

-------

Vincent and Yuffie exited the airship the next day on the edge of Wutai. The young ninja led Vincent to Godo's palace which had been expanded on within the past year. They were solemnly greeted by Godo's best friend, Staniv. The man bowed in Wutai style to Yuffie and then to Vincent.

"Lady Kisaragi, I am truly sorry about your father. Please, allow me to offer both of you suitable clothing for the funeral this evening."

Yuffie bowed back.

"Thank you, Staniv; may Da-Cho bless you."

A man came and led Vincent away to another room while a woman in a formal Wutai garb led 'Lady Kisaragi' to another.

--------

Yuffie stood in front of the full length mirror. She had never liked to be dressed formally, but considering the circumstances, she did not care. Her kimono was black with a large white flower print on her hip with a white obi, her hair which had slightly grown out was done up into a small bun on the nape of her neck with her bangs shaping the frame of her face. Her eyelashes were darkened with black mascara and eyeliner. Her mother's earrings were attached to her ear lobes. But Yuffie didn't notice any of this. All of her thoughts were fixated on one question: why did he die? No one had told her because no one knew.

The Heir to the Throne of Wutai was brought out of these thoughts when she heard a soft knock at her door. She walked slowly to the door and opened it.

"Yuffie…it's time."

Vincent stood there, in the doorway wearing a black male kimono.

"That was dad's…when mom died. It fits you."

Vincent saw her face darken. _Yesterday morning, she was an infuriating girl. Today, she is a woman in mourning. How quickly things change._ He took her by the hand and led her into the courtyard where people with family ties wept and consoled each other.

All talking ceased when Lady Kisaragi held up her hand. She suddenly remembered how her father addressed the crowd at her mother's funeral. She had seen it done many times during the War.

Everything she did was robotic. She led the large crowd in the Prayer of Leviathan, and then laid a rose on the coffin. When Lord Godo was lowered into the ground, Vincent swore he heard her say, "Bye, Dad." He also saw her eyes widen when she caught sight of a small cavity in the side of his head. It wasn't an open wound…it had been dressed for the funeral and covered by hair. But she knew…he had been murdered.

---------

Yuffie sat in her bedroom that night, thinking about all the things she had said to Godo when he was alive. Many were clear in her mind: 'What's with you…you coward' and 'Humph! You're a sad excuse for a father!' _Why didn't anyone tell me how he died! Murdered! If I were there…if only…_ she snapped out of her morbid thoughts as she saw a piece of paper and a small red metal object on her nightstand. _Wait a sec, that wasn't there before._ She picked up the metal thing…then dropped it on her bed. _A bullet…_ Shaking, she read the piece of paper. It said:

_To Lady Kisaragi, with love, Ashton Talbot._

**Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. I've been kinda distracted lately. I had to think of a way to connect Godo's death to Ashton. I hope Vinnie didn't seem too out of character. Also, Yuffie will be back to normal in the next chapter…just a bit more angry and vengeful. Yay! Rabid Yuffie! Rawr…so remember to REVIEW!**


	13. On the Road Again

**Chapter 13: On the Road Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or Vinnie-kun. But he owns yew. 0**

**------ **

Yuffie dropped the piece of paper and watched it flutter to the floor. She cursed Ashton Talbot in her head over and over again._ I…have to find Talbot and settle the score._ She blindly shoved bandages and other items for road travel into her backpack. The ninja put on some clothes suitable for road travel, but where dark enough to wear to sneak out of her room. She found a black tank top, dark khaki short-shorts, a thin black sweater, a black head band and grey shoes. She would have been really hyped up about leaving at night like a true ninja but tonight was different; tonight Yuffie was leaving to kill the man that had murdered her father. One word repeated itself in her mind: _revenge_.

She crouched on her windowsill with Conformer in hand. Suddenly without her bidding, Vincent came into her mind. She remembered his words: _you have me._ They replayed themselves in her mind, almost blocking out thoughts of revenge. _Should I ask Vinnie to come with me? No! If Vinnie comes, then Ashton might get his hands on the Chaos cells, and I can't let that happen. Now…which way is to Gongaga? Oh yeah, east! _She leaned forward and pushed from the edge of the window with her heels and leaped onto a nearby housetop.

While leaping from roof to roof, Yuffie began to think: _the Airship will arrive in Wutai tomorrow at noon. I wonder…if Vinnie will come after me. I mean, he knows that I'm heading to Gongaga to search for that Talbot guy, because he's not stupid. No, he's anything but dumb. He's even smarter than all the guys in AVALANCHE put together! _

Yuffie jumped onto the wall of Wutai. _I can't believe this! The Great Ninja Yuffie on her way to avenge her dad and Wutai can only think about a guy! Bad Yuffie, stop thinking about Vinnie!_

The young female hurdled off of the wall and landed softly on her feet. _Nyuk, Nyuk. Now all I have to do is find that boat! The last time I used it was escaping from Wutai before I found Cloud and the gang. I wonder what condition it is in…_

Yuffie turned around a cove and found a weathered boat that was still in fairly good shape. She gently pushed it out onto the water and got in, picking up a pair of oars inside and rowing with them.

"Well, for now, it's just you and me again, old boat!"

While she rowed, the forged up a plan about how to get to Gongaga. "Let's see…I guess I'm going to have to stop off somewhere to eat and pilfer some supplies…. Ha-ha! Nibelhiem! But Reno and Rude are there…oh well. With my elite ninja skills, I can sneak past those two dumb butts!" She rowed a tad faster, confident in her plan.

**-------**

Vincent woke up in the morning with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. _I'm not hungry or ill…Yuffie!_ He jumped off of the futon and dressed hurriedly. _Please…let everything be okay…_

When he reached Yuffie's room, he decided to knock first. He did so, but there was no answer. He knocked again. "Yuffie, are you okay?" He opened the door, which surprisingly was not locked. He stepped inside the room. It was vacant. He looked around to see if anything was…not right. At first glance, the only things amiss would be that the bed was unmade and that there were clothes on the floor near the closet. This was to be expected in the room of Yuffie Kisaragi, but Vincent knew: she had packed and left, but why?

A shiny metal object on the bed caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it. _A bullet with dried blood on it…_ The image of Lord Godo Kisaragi with the dressed wound on the side of his head flashed in his mind. _This was the bullet that killed him. _His gaze shifted to a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up off of the floor and read it. He shook his head. "This is too cruel. She must have left to Gongaga in search of Talbot." He folded it and put it in his pocket under his cloak along with the bullet.

He looked at the clock on Yuffie's nightstand. It read 6:41 am.

**Call Cloud.**

_Demon, my PHS is still broken from our previous venture._

**Do you know where she is, host?**

_Possibly Gongaga, Chaos._

**Not yet. Right now, the girl is near Nibelhiem.**

_She stopped off for supplies I guess, but why Nibelhiem?_

**She knows no one there. She does not want you involved.**

_Yuffie…she doesn't want him to have the Chaos cells._

**Yes, she fears for your safety above all else. She wants to kill Talbot for her father's sake and for your own.**

Vincent's hand gripped the Death Penalty. "Talbot…you have really done it this time."

**-------**

Yuffie tied up the boat onto a tree by the shore. _Nibelhiem is just over that hill._ She began to walk and then held her stomach. "Oh man oh man; I've got to get something to eat quickly. The sooner I get to Nibelhiem the sooner I can stuff my face!"

She loosened the grip on her stomach and bore with it as she moved towards the town in the distance. "I wonder what I'm going to do when I find Talbot. Yell at him? Call him every name in the book?" She shook her head.

"If Vinnie were here, he'd know what to do."

She giggled.

"He'd probably ask me if I were tired in his calm, soft voice. He would keep looking around for monsters while I talked his ear off. Or- oh!"

Yuffie stopped as she felt a tear roll down her face. _Wow…I didn't even realize I was crying. _She choked out a laugh. "If Vinnie were here…he would use his human hand to wipe my tears away."

She stopped talking when she saw smoke rising in the distance. "Oh, Leviathan!" She ran down the hill into the town. People were running around everywhere holding buckets of water and splashing them on a building she would have recognized instantly if it wasn't so charred and warped. "Ohmigawd, is that the Shin-Ra Mansion?"

Yuffie smiled. "This is the perfect timing to 'acquire' some supplies!" She looked around. No one had even noticed her presence. Yuffie peered inside the Item's Shop. _Hehe, no one is home._ She opened the door and snuck inside. The Hi-Potions, Ethers, and Tents were all unguarded. She stuffed at least fifty of each into her inventory and prepared to sneak back outside.

Her hand was almost on the doorknob when if flung open. She stood face to face with someone she had hoped she could sneak past. But there he was, right in front of her.

"Reno!"

**Author's Note: You know, I'm not really superstitious or anything, but I kinda flipped when I realized that this was the thirteenth chapter and I finished it on the thirteenth of June. I was thinking the entire time: what if it sucks and gets no reviews or something? So, to be full proof, I read it over and over and over and over….and well…you get the picture, right? So excuse my senseless ramblings and review like mad! **


	14. A RunIn With Reno

**Chapter 14: A Run-In With Reno**

**Boring Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Seven. But I will when I eventually take over the world with the help of Sephiroth…who just happens not to be owned by me too or even exist in reality…**

–**Glare-**

**-----**

Yuffie jumped when she opened the door. Yeah, she knew that Reno and Rude were in Nibelhiem…but she had expected to sneak past them with her 'elite ninja skills'.

"Reno!"

"Brat!"

"Ya'mind telling me what's going on here?"

Reno held out a bucket in his hands.

"We're trying to put out a fire here, unless you didn't notice, yo."

Yuffie put her hands on her hips as she stood back to let the man in.

"Well DUH I noticed the fire. Who caused it?"

Reno filled up the bucket from a spigot on the wall.

"To hell if I know. Rude swears he saw Ashton's men."

The ninja grabbed a bucket.

"Man, that guy likes to ruin everything!"

Reno stuck his head out the window and then set his bucket down.

"We won't need these buckets anymore. They already put it out."

Yuffie threw her bucket aside as she walked out the door. The fire had been smothered with the water and smoke filled the small town. Everybody looked exhausted; they had been sweating from the heat of the flames.

Reno set his bucket by Yuffie's and followed her outside.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be back in Wutai with Vincent?"

Yuffie's face darkened.

"That's none of your business."

Reno put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I promise I won't tell. Scout's honor!"

Yuffie shook her head.

"You were never a Chocobo Scout, Reno."

"Hey, I know, but I still won't tell."

"Fine, just don't PHS anyone telling them I'm with you, got it?"

Reno nodded his head vigorously.

"No sweat, I got it, yo."

Yuffie explained the whole story. About how she went to Wutai and attended the funeral. She told how she saw the wound in Godo's head. Her voice started breaking up when she got to the part about the note and the bullet. Reno shook his head. _This girl has it bad. That &# Talbot guy really does ruin everything…_

"Don't worry, Yuffie. We'll get him."

Yuffie nodded.

"Just don't tell anyone!"

As soon as the words hit the air outside of Yuffie's mouth, she felt the presence of someone behind her. She whirled around to come face to face with a bald man cleaning his sunglasses.

Yuffie gawked.

"Rude!"

The man put his shades on.

"I heard your story. Your secret is safe with us."

"Thanks, but man, Rude. You have the most awesome eyes ever! Why do you keep those glasses on all the time?"

Yuffie said with a huge smile.

Rude did not reply, so Reno said it for him.

"He's been attached to those things since forever, yo."

The bald man disregarded this remark.

"What's your name again?"

Yuffie leaned forward and stood on her tip-toes with her hands on her hips, one inch away from Rude's face.

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai and don't you forget it!"

Rude stood unfazed.

"If we're going to get to Gongaga before nightfall, we're going to have to take the chopper."

Yuffie blinked.

"You guys have a helicopter?"

Reno gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Complements of the Turks!"

Yuffie tackled Reno to the ground, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Reno! You have just saved my poor little legs from walking all the way across the continent to get there!"

Reno smiled.

"Your welcome, brat."

The red-headed man ruffled her hair.

Yuffie looked at the Shin-Ra Mansion after helping Reno off of the ground. Half of it had collapsed and the rest was black, but still standing…barely. _Vinnie…don't worry. I'm going to kill that Talbot guy myself. He'll never get his hands on those cells, ever. _

She followed Reno and Rude to the helicopter. Yuffie had never ridden in one of these things before. She would have been making a ruckus about how fun it was and then complained about 'airsickness', if her thoughts hadn't strayed back to Wutai where a certain man in a red cloak was probably cursing himself about how he shouldn't have let her out of his sight.

_Vinnie…I'll come back. I promise._

**-----**

A few minutes after noon, a large airship landed outside of Wutai where a man waited impatiently to board it. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him, as his face was stern and emotionless, but he was greatly worried for the wellbeing of a certain young woman on her way to Gongaga.

Cloud was watching Tifa try to teach Cid to play chess when Vincent boarded the Highwind. Tifa turned her attention to Vincent, who surprisingly spoke before she got a chance.

Even in distress, Vincent spoke in monotone.

"Highwind, we need to go to Gongaga, quickly."

Cid looked as shocked as Cloud and Tifa when he heard Vincent speak.

"Hold yer Chocobos. Where's the brat?"

His hand tightened on the Death Penalty and glared at Cid.

"You can ask your questions later. Command your crew to hurry us to Gongaga."

Cid, in fear of Vincent, who had never been angry at anyone before, hurried to the cockpit. In the meantime, the gunman began checking the ammo in his gun. Cloud, seeing that Vincent's face had become emotionless again, decided to ask about the ninja.

"Vincent, where is Yuffie?"

The gunman slowly put his gun into his holster.

"Has anyone found Ashton?"

Cloud, quite confused at to where this was going shook his head.

"All the reactors were empty that we checked."

Vincent lowered his head, letting his black bangs cover his gleaming eyes.

"Then she will be encountering Ashton Talbot exceptionally soon."

Tifa put away her chess set and then walked over to where the two men were talking.

"Why did Yuffie go alone and why didn't she bring you?"

Vincent let out a small sigh.

"Godo had been murdered. Talbot was the murderer."

Vincent pushed his cloak out of the way to dig in his pocket for the note and the bullet and handed them to Cloud. A few minutes passed and then he handed them to Tifa.

The owner of 7th Heaven shook her head.

"This…is too cruel."

Cloud nodded.

"Talbot has gone too far."

Vincent agreed silently.

He could picture all too well Yuffie trying to fight against Talbot. One wrong move and Talbot would open fire on her, leaving her to die in a pool of her own blood.

_If this should come to pass, another sin shall be added amongst the rest. I will have the blood of two young women on my hands. I can not atone for yet another when I have not finished repenting for my first. Yuffie…Lucrecia…I am sorry I have failed you both._

**Mortal, you not failed the girl yet.**

_It is because of me that she is going to fight Talbot on her own._

**What would Yuffie say about you right now?**

Vincent half-smiled under his cloak. He could picture her now, standing with her hands on her hips with her chocolate hair falling over her face. She would stick out her tongue and say: 'Vinnie, stop being so morbid or I'm going to shove my Conformer where the sun doesn't shine!'

_Such innocence tainted by the foulness of death. Talbot, I'm coming for you. When I find you, Chaos and I will teach you the meaning of pain._

**-----**

**Author's Note: This chapter wasn't really productive, I was just trying to get Yuffie on her way to Gongaga with Reno and Rude and Vincent there at the same time. I tried to be a bit more morbid with his thoughts…but I was too happy today to be morbid. Yesterday was a good morbid day for me…but the chance to be too morbid didn't arise…so yeah.**

**-Sigh-**

**Review, _now_.**


	15. The Ride is Over! Into Gongaga!

**Chapter 15: The Ride is Over! Into Gongaga!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Believe it!**

**-Insert Cheesy Naruto Grin Here-**

**-----**

Reno sat the helicopter down gently. Okay, he _attempted_ to set it down gently and failed utterly. Yuffie's body slammed against the cold metal wall as the air vehicle jerked while landing. She had drifted to sleep half an hour after they had taken off from Nibelhiem, but apparently wasn't in 'Dream Land' anymore.

"Hey, watch it mister! What the heck did you run into, because I'm trying to get some sleep back here…if-you-don't-mind!"

Yuffie was not happy when she was jarred out of sleep, as Reno soon realized. The wrath of a Wutaian ninja princess after being awakened it most probably the equivalent to Ifrit being splashed with water. Reno unbuckled as did Rude.

"Yuffie, we're here, yo."

The girl stretched.

"You know, if I didn't have things to do, you would've felt some pain for waking me up."

Reno smiled and opened up the side of the copter for the ninja to get out.

"That's good to hear."

Yuffie picked up her backpack from the seat beside her and positioned it on her back. Then, she grabbed her Conformer and jumped out beside the red-headed man.

She held her weapon playfully close to Reno's chin.

"Fine…I'll let it slide. But next time, I drive. Got it?"

Reno shrugged.

"I would let you, but you're not even old enough for your license."

Yuffie's eyes flashed.

"Hey! I'm 19 years old. You are such a total moron."

Reno burst out laughing.

"Isn't that someone's line from that ninja anime?"

Yuffie jumped up and down.

"Hey! You watch Naruto too? And yeah, that is Sauske's line."

"Who?"

"You know! That totally awesome and hot looking ninja that's a rival to Naruto! He's my favorite character 'cause he reminds me of Vinnie-!"

Reno smiled.

"You think Vincent's hot?"

Yuffie went red in the face.

"Er-I, um…"

Reno put a hand on her shoulder.

"I kinda figured you liked him."

Rude hopped out of the helicopter and began adjusting his fighting gloves. Walking from behind Yuffie and Reno, he put a hand on Yuffie's shoulder and one on Reno's head.

"Let's go."

-----

Vincent leaned the back of his head against the wall of the airship. He had just awakened from a dream…no; it was a nightmare. Images of Yuffie dying played in his mind over and over again. He knew that they weren't real, but he didn't care. He had never felt such anger in thirty years. No, he had been angry at Sephiroth; angry at Hojo. This was more than that. Anger seemed like such a dull word.

_We are almost there, Talbot._

**I sense rage.**

_What of it?_

**It is something I have not detected in you in years.**

…

**Are you…afraid as well, Valentine?**

_Silence!_

**Yes, you are afraid. Dread has quite a compelling scent.**

_I wish to be left alone, demon._

**As you wish, host.**

Vincent wished that conversations between himself and his demon ended in that manner the majority of the time. The demon must have sensed a large extent of rage in him to drop the subject so quickly; yet Chaos was right. He was afraid. He feared for the life of a young girl he should have never cared about in the first place.

The gunman leaned forward, covering more of his face with the collar of his crimson cloak. _You stupid fool. You do not feel affection for that young girl. You are merely remembering Lucrecia. _The man told himself. _What happened to only speaking when the need was dire? Did that girl do that to you?_

Vincent roused from his morose thoughts as a certain spiky-haired man approached him. He had never really spoken to the man until Kadaj and his brothers started their mad rampage, yet did not want to talk to him now. Inconsiderately, he flashed his eyes as a warning that he did not want to be disturbed. Cloud saw this and vigilantly moved toward the gunman. He had seen his anger with Cid and did not wish to be Vincent's next victim.

"Vincent. We are going to be landing soon. Cid was going to come and tell you, but he was…well, you know; was still on edge from yesterday."

The gunman nodded slightly.

"Thank you," he said in his usual monotone.

Cloud nodded in return smiling and headed back into the cockpit.

**-----**

Yuffie tossed her shiruken at an oncoming man of Talbot's. He was killed instantly as her weapon returned to her. No one had ever seen the young woman fight so pitilessly. Men floored left and right around her.

"Great! Which way do we go?" Yuffie exclaimed.

The forsaken Mako Reactor was a maze of twists and turns, leaving anyone attempting to decipher his way through it would be hopelessly lost; but the vengeful ninja was determined. Reno and Rude struggled to keep up with her speed. They finally caught up with her when they hit a dead end.

Yuffie stood leaning over with her hands on her knees, hair in her eyes. The red-headed Turk slowly approached her.

"It's okay, we'll find that guy."

"TALBOT, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF THERE NOW!"

She kicked the wall in front of her…which miraculously opened up like a door.

The party stood in the front of the doors which had revealed an elevator., dumbstruck.

Yuffie raised her shiruken in the air.

"From here on out, we stealth; can you do that?"

Reno scoffed.

"Of course we can. Turks, remember?"

Yuffie's eyes widened as a figure stepped out of the elevator.

"You-you are-!"

**-----**

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I took too long in updating. Sue meh.**

**Well, I didn't feel much while writing this chapter and it was right over 1000 words. Meh. Oh well, you'll review anyway, right? RIGHT? Great! I look forward to writing the next chapter. Oh…and the Naruto thing…I just HAD to add that. I could not resist! Booyaka!**


	16. Kyou

**Chapter Sixteen: Kyou**

**Retarded Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 but it owns me. Oh, and the name Kyou? I got it from a show called 'Fruit Basket'. I've never watched it, but the name is quite interesting…**

–**Giggles-**

**-----**

Yuffie's eyes widened as a figure stepped out of the elevator.

"You-you are-!"

A young man around Yuffie's age stood in front of her. He had blonde hair that was cut to the bottom of his ears but what was strange was that his bangs went a bit past his chin. He wore an outfit similar to Reno's except it was a darker shade of black and buttoned up a bit more. He had the complexion of a…Wutian! The boy also had an ever present smile on his face that never dwindled for a second.

"Hello, Lady Kisaragi."

Yuffie blinked, trying to think of where she had seen him before.

He spoke again.

"You don't remember me, my Lady?"

The ninja thought for second.

"You were the kid with Talbot. You took those stupid documents."

"Correct. Now please follow me my lady; Oh and your friends of course."

Reno positioned himself in a semi-fighting stance holding his nightstick in his right hand. Rude tightened his gloves and balanced himself by tightening his right leg.

The red-headed man nudged Yuffie.

"Who does this punk think he is, yo? Let's take him out!"

Yuffie, as discontented as she was, shook her head.

"What is your name?"

"I am Kyou."

"Kyou, if we go with you, will we see Ashton?"

The boy nodded.

"Mr. Talbot? He is off on business, so I had orders to give you a comfortable room until he returns."

Reno spoke up.

"Why are you being so nice to us, kid?"

"Should not captors be kind to their prisoners?"

Reno scoffed at this term.

"Prisoners? There is only one of you and three of us? Do the math!"

Yuffie shook her head.

"We will come."

Reno and Rude were both shocked.

"Yuffie!"

The ninja disregarded them and followed the young man into the elevator. Reno and Rude, without a choice, tagged along. Inside, Reno whispered to the ninja who was standing with her head slightly bent down.

"Hey Yuffie, why did you agree to come here?"

The ninja lowered her head even more, clutching her shiruken.

"This…is the only way to meet up with Talbot. I don't think we'll be harmed."

"I guess, yo."

**-----**

The elevator opened and the group stepped out: Kyou first, then Yuffie, next Reno and then Rude. Six guards stood outside the elevator as if awaiting their arrival. Two guards approached Yuffie as the others approached Reno. Yuffie winced as they took away her weapon and her throwing stars. One guard eyed her backpack.

"Open it."

Complying, she opened it and the guard looked inside. All he could find were tiny slips of paper with Wutian writing on them.

"What are these?"

_Oh, this will be funny…I hope they believe me…!_

She tried not to giggle.

"HEY! You've taken all of my weapons, why do you want to take notes from my boyfriend too, you jerk!"

The guard scoffed and handed back the pack.

_Dumb-butts._

They led them to an unexpectedly well furnished room with no windows and no doorknob from the inside. The air-conditioning shaft was also too small to climb through, even for the ninja. _Great,_ she thought, _no chance of escape here._

"Mr. Talbot should be here by tonight. He will see you tomorrow. Good Night," said one of the guards as he shut the door.

Yuffie plopped back onto a bed.

_Well they didn't take everything from me…but I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow when they let us out to see Talbot. I wanted to do it while I was still ticked off…I always kick butt better when I'm mad. Now we're back-tracked. Vinnie is going to try to come save me and Talbot won't be dead yet. I'm so stupid! I should have come more prepared and kicked that cute kid's butt all the way to Midgar! I'm sorry dad, if things don't go right here. _

The ninja felt the mattress sink down a bit as Reno came to sit beside her.

"May I?"

She seemed indifferent, but did not decline his request.

"Yuffie, are you okay?"

She felt the tips of his fingers rest under her chin, bringing her face to meet his.

"I'm…beginning to think that I was stupid for allowing us to be caught."

"We'll be fine, yo. Don't sweat it."

She shook her head.

"What if…we don't get out of here? What if…he comes and Talbot kills him!"

"Him? You mean Vincent?"

She cast her eyes down and nodded.

Reno smiled.

"So you really do like him, squirt. I thought that was it!"

"Huh? Thought what was what?"

"I knew he didn't like me. Now I know why; he's jealous!"

Yuffie let out a choked giggle.

"Jealous? Jealous of you? Wow…Vinnie must really like me!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, yo?"

Yuffie didn't answer, just giggled.

For the first time, Yuffie noticed that Rude had fallen asleep.

"Hey Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Since I take it you don't 'like' me, what do you think of me then?"

Reno thought for a minute and then ruffled her hair.

"I think of you as a…cute but bratty little sis!"

Yuffie smiled.

"You know what? I think of you as a retarded and perverted big brother!"

Reno scoffed.

"Hey, I thought I already apologized about incident?"

"True."

The red-headed 'big brother' changed the subject.

"So…what's in the bag?"

Yuffie picked up her backpack off of the bed and rummaged through it.

"Oh, you mean these? They are paper bombs. Notice how the paper is thicker than usual? The powder inside explodes when it hits air. You have to rip it and toss. If you do it too late and you get blown up too. It's not very powerful though."

Reno scratched his head.

"Hey, works for me."

**-----**

Reno woke up later that night with a sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. _Man, what did I eat? A bad hot-dog? No…that's not it._ He sat up and looked around the room.Yuffie was sitting up in her bed with covers draped across her legs. _What's she doing up?_ He got up and sat beside her. Rude was out like a light and snoring moderately.

"Why are you up so late?"

She jumped.

"Heh, I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I thought I ate a bad hot dog but…"

"You feel odd too?"

"Yeah, like something isn't right, yo?"

She nodded and scooted back against the wall. Reno did the same.

"I wonder…if Vinnie's here. My whole plan was to kick Talbot's butt so he couldn't' harm him and for Wutai. Now…he's going to take Chaos' cells and kill Vinnie along with us."

Reno noticed that Yuffie's eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were damp.

"Vince can handle himself. As for us, we'll think of something."

Yuffie nodded and leaned her head onto Reno's shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Any time, sis."

**-----**

**Author's Note: I felt quite happy with this chapter. Sorry guys, but this story isn't a Reno x Yuffie. The next story might be. Either that or a Sakura x Sasuke. Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I've never watched Fruit Basket. **


	17. Without Emotions

**Chapter Seventeen: Without Emotions**

**Tedious Disclaimer: Sorry lawyers, but I don't claim to own Final Fantasy 7, any Naruto references, or the name Kyou from Fruit Basket. **

**-Kicks lawyers out the door- **

**Bai-bai! **

**-----**

Yuffie rubbed her eyes as she woke up. _Where am- oh yeah…we're in Gongaga…lovely. Well, time to get to work._ She shook her bangs out of her eyes as she reached for her backpack. _Oh yeah…_ she yanked on Reno's pony-tail softly.

"Hey lazy bum, get up!"

Reno began to stir as she walked over to Rude.

"C'mon; Up and at 'em!"

Rude nodded as if he had never gone to sleep at all.

"…hum?"

"We're working up a plan. That kid will probably send us to Talbot soon."

Yuffie set her bag down on the bed as she dumped the contents out. Reno came and sat down too.

"What's that, yo?"

He pointed to a small rubber ball.

"Hey! I didn't even know I had that in there! I guess it was stuck in that side pocket. I swear that the Midgar Zolem lives inside of my pack. Once something goes in there, it never comes out; usually."

Rude reached to pick it up, but Yuffie stopped him.

"Whoa there big guy; if you're not a ninja then you can't possibly touch this thing without setting it off."

Reno tilted his head to the side.

"So…what is it?"

Yuffie smiled, but lowered her voice.

"Smoke bomb: it's great for escape like a regular smoke bomb except that it puts you to sleep in a flash."

Reno nodded.

"Let's put this stuff up, yo. Don't forget about cameras."

Rude shook his head.

"This room has an alarm in it that goes off if there is any metal in it."

Yuffie grinned.

"Oh, really; how do you know?"

"Turk, remember?"

Yuffie gasped as she heard someone unlocking the door from the outside.

"Everyone," she whispered, "separate!"

The door opened and Kyou stepped into the room. Yuffie was lying on her bed facing the wall, Rude was on his bed staring at the ceiling and Reno was standing against the wall with his foot propped against it and his arms crossed. The young man came to stand in the middle of the room.

"I am truly sorry, but Mr. Talbot will not be able to see you until this evening." He made a formal bow.

Reno glared.

"The heck we won't! Where is he?"

Kyou smiled.

"Lady Kisaragi will accompany me to see him."

Yuffie sighed inwardly.

_Vinnie…_

Kyou spoke again.

"My lady, will you please follow me?"

Yuffie stood up and nodded warily. The pair walked out the door with Kyou locking it behind them.

**-----**

The hallways were long and curvy; anyone intruders would be hopelessly lost. _Vincent Valentine…you'll get lost if you try to come down here. I'll be fine. I guess it is time to test out my plan…_ Yuffie moved her hand to her backpack and pulled out a paper bomb and tucked it in between her fingers.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kyou nodded.

"I suppose."

Yuffie looked up.

"Why do you work for Talbot anyway?"

He looked down.

"It is hard to explain."

She smiled.

"Try me."

They continued down the corridor in silence for a while.

"I am not entirely human. No one here is. I joined Turks two years ago then quit. Lord Talbot…altered me, all of us. We are experiments with the leftover Chaos cell that Hojo left behind; there weren't enough cells left though to create an army for you see, that is what Talbot wants: a massive military. Our emotions were snatched away from us…but sometimes I begin to feel again."

They had both stopped walking.

"I-I'm sorry."

Kyou shook his head.

"Do not be alarmed."

Yuffie slid the paper bomb back into her pack. _I just can't use it yet. I have a nagging feeling that Kyou will have a part to play somehow…_

They had arrived at a set of double-doors with guards on either side. Kyou and Yuffie were let through immediately, to be greeted by Talbot himself.

"Lady Kisaragi, what a pleasure."

**-----**

**Author's Note: Yes, this chapter was very, very short. I'm just trying to wrap it up at Chapter 20…but the quality will not decrease of course! By the way, I'm going to have ya'll vote on what fiction I should write next. Before the next chapter, the category that gets the most votes is what I will write about. **

**A Yuffie x Vinnie**

**A Reno x Yuffie**

**A Sakura x Sasuke**

**It's your choice! Remember to review!**


	18. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Eighteen: Calm Before The Storm**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah; you know the drill. I don't own Final Fantasy VII, the name Kyou, or any Naruto references that may pop up from time to time. **

-----

Yuffie couldn't help herself; she narrowed her eyes to mere slits and clenched her fists. Talbot was sitting there: smiling…no, smirking. _Gawd, what's this guy's problem? How can he sit there like that!_ Yuffie thought, trying to hold herself back from tossing all of her paper bombs at him at one time in a desperate attempt to knock that disgusting content look off of his smug face.

"What do you want, Talbot! Why did you do all this?" Yuffie near shouted.

"Did what?" He asked coolly.

Yuffie almost reeled forward.

"You know what you did! Don't play dumb with this ninja!"

Talbot waved his hand about in the air beside him.

"Oh, you mean that old man in Wutai? How is he?"

Yuffie's eyes were clouded over.

"Y-you killed him."

Ashton Talbot turned his head to the side.

"Huh? What was that?"

Yuffie leaned forward and threw her arms back.

"You know what you did!"

"I suppose I do."

Yuffie glared at Talbot as her right hand moved slowly to a side pocket in her backpack. _If I could only get that smoke bomb…!_ Yuffie thought. Her fingers grazed the smooth surface of the object. _Got'cha! Uh-hey! _A hand grabbed her arm and pulled it away from the pocket and spun her around. She found herself looking at Kyou who had grabbed her other arm, pinning it behind her back. _Dangit!_

"Kyou," Talbot said, "take her to the holding cell until _he_ gets here."

The young man holding Yuffie's arms nodded.

"Understood; but about the others?"

Talbot leaned his chin on his hands.

"I'll deal with them accordingly."

Yuffie lowered her head as she was lead out of the room down and down the winding hallway again. _The 'he' they were talking about…could that possibly be Vincent? Wait- the heck am I saying? Of COURSE it's Vinnie! But for now…what am I going to do?_ She looked up at Kyou who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Who were you talking about?"

Kyou looked down at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Who were you talking about just then?"

They turned down another hallway.

"A man; he entered the perimeter less than ten minutes ago. I believe you know him, a Mr. Valentine."

_So it is him…_

-----

Vincent stood in front of a dead end. Cid and Cloud were exhausted and leaning up against a nearby wall. Cloud wiped some sweat off of his forehead and sighed.

"It looks like we're going to have to turn around."

Vincent pulled out his riffle.

"No we won't."

Vincent shot at the wall ahead of him. A few seconds of heavy silence passed while the ring of the gunshot still echoed off of the surrounding area. Then, the wall opened up revealing an elevator. Cloud and Cid by this time stood beside Vincent with their jaws dropped.

"Uh, how did you know that the wall was a door" asked Cloud.

Vincent walked into the elevator. "The cracks in the wall were obvious."

Cid jogged in after them.

"Vincent can figure anything out if he has the right motive, ya'll."

The elevator began to descend.

"Are you trying to imply something, Highwind?"

Cid scratched his chin.

"We all know you like Yuffie."

Cloud's eyes were wide now.

"We did?"

Cid hung his head.

"Cloud, yer as dense as ever, but yeah Valentine, everyone knew…except chocobo-head here."

'Chocobo-head' turned to Vincent.

"Did you ever tell her why you agreed to help out in the first place, Vincent?"

Quiet filled the air for a moment.

"…no. No I did not."

-----

Yuffie cringed as Kyou took her bag away from her and led her into the holding cell, locking it behind her and sitting down on a stool nearby. A light flickered on and off in the corridor which was empty with the exception of the captive and the captor.

An hour or so passed in absolute silence. Yuffie had fallen asleep on her cot next to the cell wall and Kyou sat with his eyes fixated on the floor. Why did he tell her about his association with Talbot? He himself did not know that answer. Kyou's mind was filled with questions of that sort: Why did he begin feeling again when Lady Kisaragi was near? What was Talbot going to do once he no longer needed the girl? Would he…dispose of her? Let her go? The first was more likely that the second. But why did he care? He began pondering the previous question deeply when he heard a soft voice from the cell he was guarding.

"Vincent?"

Kyou shook his head.

"This is Kyou."

"Oh."

A moment passed before Yuffie spoke again.

"Why do you stay?"

Kyou felt like a shock surged through him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said why do you stay?"

Kyou leaned forward.

"I don't know. I have always felt like I wanted to leave, but couldn't just yet; like I had something to fulfill."  
Yuffie walked up to the door of the cell.

"Have you found out what that thing is yet?"

Kyou didn't answer. A guard marched up and announced that Vincent was inside the building, two corridors away from the laboratory. Kyou nodded and opened the cell and pulled Yuffie out, leading her down the hall hurriedly. The ninja eyed her backpack. _If only I could get out the smoke bomb...but I can't. Vinnie…_

She was led into a large, dim lit room with needles and test-tubes everywhere, along with large cabinets full of contaminated blood. Talbot stood in the middle of the room surrounded by guards, holding a pistol himself. Kyou stood Yuffie up on a platform at the end corner of the room and chained her to a wall. She had begun to speak, but two guards put her headband in the mouth and tied it shut.

Everything was silent.

After a good two minutes, the sound of boots and the ring of guns sounded in the hall. The large double doors to the lab were flung off of the hinges by a tall man with long black hair and a flowing crimson cape.

"Where is she?"

-----

**Author's Note: MAN! This took FOREVER to update! Lemme see, I've been busy with Summer Camp, which is over now…and other junk, so I will be updating a lot more frequently. Ta-ta for now and don't forget to review!**


	19. Goodbye, Yuffie

**Chapter Nineteen: Goodbye, Yuffie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. **

-----

"Where is she?"

Vincent had half-growled as he forced the double doors of the room off of its hinges upon entering the room. Yuffie's eyes widened. She had never seen him like this before…and recently she had spent a lot of time with him. His crimson eyes flashed as he searched around the dim lit room for her.

She wanted to call out, but couldn't due to the cloth in her mouth. Guards readied their guns, but Vincent didn't flinch. Yuffie struggled to escape from her bonds, but it was of no use; this wasn't the first time she had wished that she had paid more attention in the Art of Escape class back in Wutai.

The gunslinger and the ninja's eyes made contact in the near-dark laboratory.

"Yuffie!"

He dodged forward toward the ninja, only to watch Kyou slowly place a small glass bottle full of murky liquid on top of Yuffie's head. Ashton Talbot smirked fiendishly.

"I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you."

Vincent snarled just as Cloud and Cid dashed into the room.

"What is that, Talbot!"

The man snickered.

"Just a little vial of a certain liquid that my science lab conjured up a few months back; One drop can bore a hole into your skin half an inch deep. Just think of how this poor young woman would look if one of my men or a stray gun bullet happened to break the bottle atop her head?"

Quiet had filled the room.

"Will you now cooperate? You may save this girl's life."

Cloud readied his upgraded Buster Sword and Cid his Venus Gospel. Yuffie's face had gone white with fear._ This is it. I—I could die. I might die right here, right now; and so could Vincent and the others. Could this…be the end?_ Yuffie felt herself go stiff, trying to carefully balance the vial on her head. Meanwhile, Vincent raised the Death Penalty to aim at Talbot's head.

"Let her go."

Talbot laughed.

"I may, only if I can get a hold of your cells, Valentine."

Silence filled the room for a full minute and then Vincent smirked.

"Fine, I'll just take her."

Talbot looked mildly shocked.

"You wouldn't."

Vincent moved his arm slowly and aimed right above Yuffie's head: right at the vial of toxin; Yuffie's eyes widened in shock. _He wouldn't. He couldn't, but knowing him…no! This isn't happening. He has to have a plan. Dangit, I hope he has a plan. Viinnnceeenntt..._

Vincent pressed his finger to the trigger. Yuffie cringed at the loud ring of the gunshot and the thought of a bullet racing toward her head faster than her eye could follow, silently praying that Vincent knew what he was doing.

The ninja winced as she heard and felt the vial shatter atop her head. Although she didn't feel holes boring into her skin, she could feel the liquid seeping through her hair and down her face mixing with the involuntarily shed tears that released them selves in her fear.

Now that the threat was out of the way and Yuffie was safe for the time being Vincent, Cloud, and Cid charged weapons first into the group of guards surrounding Ashton Talbot. Within a matter of seconds the remaining guards lay lifeless on the cold laboratory floor.

Vincent now directed his gun to Talbot's forehead.

"You were bluffing."

Talbot seemed both frightened and amused.

"…Apparently, but not this time."

He nodded curtly, signaling Kyou who nodded back.

The man beside Yuffie opened his hand then he put it behind Yuffie's bent neck. Kyou smiled grimly.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. It changed me, you know, meeting you. Goodbye…"

He swung his hand forward and hit the ninja on the back of her neck. She felt like she was falling down a black tunnel, only able to hear gunshots and the faint noise of a roar and the swish of wings. _Huh?_

_What was that…? _

Cloud and Cid had shouted her name followed by what the ninja thought to be the soft click of a lock. Yuffie felt the chains being released from her arms. As she hit the ground, she heard a thud near her. Before she could even think, she finally blacked out.

**-----**

**Yeah, the chapter was short. I'm SOOOO sorry to take so long to write this, but every time I started writing I kept getting distracted. Getting Vincent to react to Yuffie's capture was quite hard. REVIEW!**


	20. It Ends In Fire

**Chapter 20: It Ends In Fire**

**-----**

Reno and Rude sat on either side of the room. It seemed like it had been forever since Yuffie left with Kyou. Reno fell onto his bed, letting his head hang over the side, closing his eyes. From the other side of the door, he could hear noises coming from down the passageway. He opened his eyes and began to amuse himself by peering at the odd contents under the bed. Then, that's when he saw it. In the midst of all the balls of dust…there was a slip of paper. It was one of the paper bombs Yuffie carried in her backpack!

"Hey Rude, you know what?"

"Yeah, partner?"

"Are you ready to blow this joint?"

Reno carefully grabbed the paper bomb and held it up for Rude to see. _Great…now what the heck am I supposed to do now?_ Reno smiled a cheesy smile at Rude and handed the explosive to Rude.

"Yo! Have fun with that…"

He walked over to a chair in the corner and plopped down, watching Rude turn the piece of paper over. Rude smirked and pulled a small string from the corner of the bomb. He stuck the slip of paper onto the metal door, and then turned to Reno.

"You got a match?"

Reno felt around for his matches.

_Where did I put 'em? Are they in my pockets? Nope. Hmm…oh yeah!_ Reno took his shoe off and shook out the contents. _Voila._ He put his shoe back on and picked up the matches.

"Hey man, you know this ain't no time for a smoke…"

Rude took the matches.

"It's for the bomb and that was a double negative, Reno."

Reno scratched his head.

"Uh…double what?"

"Forget it. Stand back."

Reno and Rude moved to the back of the room after the wick was lit. Seconds later, the door had been blown off its hinges and the Turks were running down the hallway toward the elevator…but not before they retrieved their weapons.

"Hey Rude…I thought Yuffie said you were supposed to tear those bombs to trigger them?"

"As long as it works."

**-----**

"Strife! Highwind! Go get the airship ready! I'll be there soon!"

"Are you sure?"

"_Just go_!"

Vincent lurched forward at Talbot as Yuffie fell to the floor. He clutched his enemy's neck, tumbling to the ground. Talbot rolled onto his back and thrust his feet into Vincent's stomach, whose teeth were growing sharper, his eyes beginning to glow a bright yellow…his cloak tearing where two dark purple wings.

"**In need of assistance, Valentine?"**

"_Why do you offer so readily, demon?"_

"**Why do you hesitate?"**

"_Must you always answer a question with a question?"_

"**I simply want to…stretch my wings."**

Meanwhile, Kyou knelt beside the incapacitated ninja, propping her up against the wall. _I'll see you in the next life, Yuffie._ He took a handful of paper bombs from Yuffie's backpack and stuck them to his chest, carefully pulling out the strings on each one. _I can't rip the bombs like I'm supposed to…by the time I get the first one ripped, we'll be blown to pieces. No matter. Talbot has made everyone suffer for far too long. He has made Yuffie suffer. I know it. Yuffie…I swear…I'll finish this. _He latched his arms under Ashton Talbot's.

"Mr. Valentine! Please take care of Yuffie."

Vincent put his gun into his holster.

"Who are you?"

Kyou shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. Take Yuffie and get out of here!"

Vincent didn't have to be told again. He moved swiftly across the room and lifted Yuffie into his arms. As he ran to the door, Talbot shouted out in anger.

"You'll never get out of here, Valentine! Not with the stunt _he's_ about to pull!"

Vincent's now yellow eyes flashed.

"We'll see about that."

He ran out of the room into the wide hallway, and then stopped; deliberating the path he should take. Left? Right? Forward?

**The elevator is to your left, host.**

Turning left, he spread his demon-like wings. With a running start, he glided over the concrete floor. In his mind, he silently thanked whoever made the building for the wideness of the hallways. After several turns and dead-ends, the elevator was in sight.

**-------**

Reno kicked the elevator fiercely. Rude continuously tried Materia after Materia in attempt to open the door, but to no avail. The red-headed Turk took out his nightstick and attempted to ply it open, resulting in the breaking of his weapon. He shook his head.

"It sure picked a fine time to break, 'eh?"

Rude put his hand up.

"Shut up for a minute."

"Yo partner, the heck are you 'doin telling me to--!"

Reno stood still. He heard it too. It sounded like…wings? It was getting closer. _What the --! _Vincent had turned the corner, coming up close on the surprised Turks.

"Yo, Valentine! Sure as heck took 'ya long enough!"

Vincent folded his demonic wings against his back and examined the elevator. He reached his prosthetic hand into the crevice of the door and pushed, barring his teeth. Rude and Reno watched in awe at the unfathomable strength of Chaos.

Reno scratched his head. _And we were about to summon Knights of the Round to open this sucker, and Vincent opens it easy with his darn claw…but just our luck. The elevator's broke too._ And it was true. Rude tried to press every button, but to no avail.Vincent turned around, shifting Yuffie from his right arm to the crook of his left.

"We need to leave, _now_."

Reno looked confused.

"Wait a sec- you killed 'em already?"

Vincent shook his head.

"It's being taken care of."

"Well in case you didn't notice, the elevator's broke--!"

From somewhere down the hall, someone had screamed a Fire Spell, igniting an explosion which was filling the hallways…one after another, rapidly approaching them. Before Reno had a chance to spew out a number of curse words, Rude pulled him into the elevator.

Vincent shot the trap door open on the roof of the broken contraption. He jumped through the hole, and then proceeded to pull the Turks up. With his human hand, he gently clutched Yuffie, and then held his prosthetic arm out.

"Grab on."

Reno and Rude nodded and held on. Vincent spread his wings and jumped up into the shaft. His eyes flashed with the pain flying though the human portion of his left arm. Both of the men weighed a good 250 pounds, causing a massive strain on his arm, despite the fact that he had transformed…if only half-way.

Within seconds, the exit was in sight, as was the explosion. Vincent clenched his teeth as he felt the heat of the fire; the Turks had tightened their hold on Vincent's arm, causing him to slow down. To make things worse, the explosion was about nine stories below them and speeding up ever so rapidly.

_No…I can not fail. Not this time!_

He exerted the rest of his energy pushing himself to get out of the shaft that was quickly becoming a fiery inferno. As soon as Vincent shot out of the elevator duct door, he resumed his normal form. Reno and Rude had landed a few meters apart, both slightly burnt by the flames; the former rendered unconscious.

Vincent attempted to sit up, but his strength failed him. Yuffie's eyes fluttered under her eyelids, yet remained closed. The dark gunman's own eyes began to close against his will. The world around him began to swim as he held Yuffie close. He could have sworn he heard footsteps…he was being lifted up onto something soft. He heard voices. Talbot? Cloud, Cid and Barret were there. Before everything faded to black, he felt someone plant a small kiss on his cheek.

_Yuffie…_

**-----**

**Author's Note: OMG! ;; I finally got my butt in gear. Well, this isn't the last chapter...next one will be. I'm soooo sorry for getting off track. GAH! Forgive me by…reviewing!**


	21. Promise

**Chapter 21: Promise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. It belongs to Square Enix.

But the plot is mine. All mine. Heck yeah.

Booyaka.

**-----**

Vincent awoke in the infirmary of the airship, his head spinning. As he opened his eyes, the light of the room nearly blinded him. He began to sit up, but the pain that racked his body would not allow it. As the brightness of the room slowly dimmed, he saw three people standing above him. As his eyes began to focus, he could make out three worried faces belonging to Cloud, Tifa, and…Yuffie.

The bar-hostess let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness you're awake. We thought you were a goner."

Cloud nodded in agreement with the woman holding his hand.

"Yeah, you were pretty roughed up when we found you guys."

Vincent expected Yuffie to say something next…but never did. She stood a few inches behind her comrades, but did not make an effort to move forward. She smiled, but with sadness with was very unlike herself. Her eyes seemed to glaze over. She was making eye contact, but seemed very dazed.

The injured man took notice of this, speaking is his usual deep monotone.

"Yuffie, why aren't you resting?"

She jolted slightly, his words yanking her out of her reverie.

"Oh-I'm okay. Just a couple of burns and bruises, really…"

She seemed to have lack of interest in her own words, causing Vincent to press the issue further.

"You look tired."

Yuffie, mindful of the fact that she had been staring off into space, smiled a very cheesy smile to cover up her cheerlessness.

"Oh you know me! I'm probably just moody because I haven't showered since Wutai. I guess I should go get cleaned off, huh? 'Cause I feel like week old crap…"

As she rambled out her last sentence, the door was flung open by Cid Highwind followed by Nanaki. The smell of cigarette smoke filled the air, causing Cloud to begin hacking.

"Cid, you know you're not supposed to smoke in the infirmary. We've got very sensitive equipment in here."

The smoking man doused his cancer-stick on the bottom of his shoe and then proceeded to make his way over to where Vincent lay.

"I'm glad 'yer back to the world of the living, Valentine."

Nanaki, alias Red XIII, padded over to the cot.

"I too, am thankful you are finally awake. I was beginning to worry. Everyone was."

Yuffie found this the perfect opportunity to slip out of the room. She for once didn't want to be surrounded by a group of people. She headed to her room that she occupied on the Highwind. Everything in it was so familiar: old weapons adorned the wall, origami sat upon the dresser; Wutai scrolls hung above her bed, an extensive materia collection was spread out on the shelf that wrapped around the upper-most part of the wall which Barret had installed with Cid's permission.

Yuffie chuckled. She remembered that incident well. Cid had a hangover the morning she had asked him about putting up the shelf. It didn't take much persuasion. The next day, when he was in his right mind, he threw a fit over it. Barret was confused as well; the shinobi hadn't told him that Highwind was getting over chugging twenty-one shots of whiskey. She had been in deep crud after that one, but Cid got over it.

'_He always does_,' she thought to herself.

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling from her bed for an hour, maybe two, contemplating the events that had unfolded within the week. She had been in the City of the Ancients when Cloud had called her. She realized that she went there a lot after _she_ died—no, _killed_ by Sephiroth. The beautiful Cetra had been her best friend in the whole world. Back in Wutai, she never really had a friend; she had always been too busy hunting materia and stealing from unsuspecting tourists.

Then, she met Aeris after she joined AVALANCHE. She had changed her life completely. When she was killed, she had no one. Or, at least she thought that way. She had the rest of the group: Cloud, Tifa, Cait, Nanaki, Barret, Cid…and Vincent…yet, what if-? Yuffie shook her head and spoke aloud to herself, looking out the window at the nighttime sky.

"You shouldn't think like that, Yuffster. You'll see everyone again…" Even to herself, she sounded doubtful. Where would she go? To Wutai? No, she couldn't go back there. Not with Godo gone.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Yuffie walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall and closely inspected her own self in the mirror. Her hair was damp; not with water, but with gunk and grime and sweat. Small scratches adorned her arms and legs. Getting from Wutai to Gongaga wasn't exactly 'easy-sailing'.

Yuffie looked at her alarm clock which read 11:49 PM. _I really should get cleaned off before it gets too late. _She lay her night-clothes on the top of the dresser. _Where does Cid keep the towels? _

She walked out of the room into the hall. She decided that it would in all probability be better to ask Tifa where the towels were kept, coming to the conclusion that Cid probably wouldn't know, even in his own Airship. As she walked down the hall, she silently wondered if Cid had _ever_ taken a shower.

She looked around for Tifa, but to no avail. Figuring that she had probably went to bed, the young ninja, determined to find those darn towels and began to search on her own. She looked in the bathroom, the cockpit, back in her own room, and even the chocobo pen. That only left everyone else's rooms and the infirmary. Deciding firmly that she didn't want to bug everyone else and that Vincent would be asleep, she crept across the hall to the 'medical wing'.

Peering into the room, she saw the sleeping man on one of the cots in the corner. Determining that the coast was clear, she tip-toed into the room to the various cabinets. She opened a few, finding they contained medicine, cure, heal, and revive materia. Opening the next, she found the 'long sought after' towels. Snagging one, she tip-toed quietly across the tiled-floor, not daring to look over to where Vincent lay. She had almost reached the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Yuffie…"

The shinobi spun around. _'Was he even asleep?'_

"What are you doing up, Vinnie?"

He lay facing upwards, but his glowing red eyes were directed at Yuffie.

"I could ask you the same," he dead-panned.

She let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I just came in here to grab something…sorry to wake you…"

Attempting to make a break-for-it, she took a couple slow steps toward the door.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Did he always have to know _everything_? She decided not to answer him, keeping her eyes on the towel bundle in her arms. After a moment, she broke the awkward silence, deciding that he couldn't be ignored away.

"Gawd, nothing's wrong! Okay! There is nothing wrong!"

Vincent turned his whole head toward her and sat upright, back against the wall.

"You're lying…to me."

Yuffie turned around sharply. _'He just had to add on the "to me" part…'_

"I was just thinking..."

Vincent locked eyes with her.

"...thinking about what?"  
Yuffie stepped decidedly next to the cot and sat down. _'He seriously isn't going to make this easy for me…isn't he?'_

"Man, you're real talkative tonight, aren't you? Fine! I guess I'm going to have to spill my guts now, huh?"

She scooted her whole self onto the cot to get comfortable and then began.

"I was thinking…about what's happened recently. I mean, the whole 'evil-creepy-guy-after-Chaos-and-junk-and-me-getting-captured-and-you-saving-me-and-junk'.

Vincent tensed after deciphering the girl's rushed sentenced.

"Yuffie…it was not I who saved you."

The ninja furrowed her eyebrows. Obviously, she had said something wrong.

"W-what do you mean? Of course you saved me? Who else would've?"

The dark gunman hung his head, black hair falling into his face.

"Kyou did."

Kyou…. What had happened swarmed her brain. Her eyes widened with sudden realization. Kyou was dead. The young man that had set her free…was dead. Though they only spoke briefly, his story had touched her. He claimed to be without feelings. She knew, deep down, that he was wrong. If he hadn't any, he would have never released her…

She could have cried…but she didn't. She _couldn't_. She tried…but the tears wouldn't come.

"B-but, you got me out of there, right? Yeah, I know you did…"

Vincent nodded in agreement.

"Yes. I was forced to transform partially, resulting in my condition."

Yuffie lowered her head and stared at the floor, causing Vincent to grow concerned. There was more to this than meets the eye.

"That's not all. What else is wrong?"

The shinobi held the towel in her arms closer. She was _this_ close to spilling everything… She felt a warm human hand hold her chin.

"Yuffie, look at me."

And she did, fighting back tears the whole time. Something in the depths of the young woman's eyes made the dark gunman's heart of stone quiver, uncertain of the emotion that moved throughout him.

"I'm…worried. Now that the danger is over…everyone will split up again. We won't be AVALANCHE anymore. We'll be eight separate people living out our lives as if none of this ever happened. I mean, Tifa and Cloud will go to Midgar and live happy little lives. Nanaki will go to Cosmo. Reeve is head of WRO. Barret is rebuilding Corel. Cid has Shera. You're going to go crawl into your stinky coffin and I'm…going to be all alone."

She closed her eyes, finding it hard to look into the gunman's demon-red eyes, though she snapped them open again when she felt herself being embraced.

"Yuffie…you won't be alone."

The shinobi was oblivious to the tears that were running down her face.

"…how do you figure that…?"

The digits of his false appendage stroked her hair.

"…because, you'll be with me. I won't leave you. I promise."

The tears fell freely now, letting the moment envelope her. And from that moment on, he kept his promise. He would never leave her.

**------**

**Author's Note: OMG I'm DONE!!! –dies- Okay, I know…that sucked, right? I rushed the ending. TERRIBLY SORRY! If I get enough complaints, I'll redo it. Promise. Anywho, in the near future, I'm going to revise the previous chapters. I won't change anything relevant to the plot. I'm already planning my next fiction titled 'Haunted'. It's a Yuffentine and CloTi. YEAH!**


End file.
